Le mystère de la princesse des neige
by Lily Evans 34
Summary: Une délégation de Yuki no Kuni arrive a l'improviste à Konoha ... avec eux une mystérieuse princesse ... Mystérieuse certes mais pas autant que la jeune anbu qui la protège et dont un certain ninja au yeux blanc doit assurer la protection ...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présent dans cette fanfic et que vous reconnaitrez comme des personnages du manga, donc bel et bien la propriété de notre très vénéré Masashi Kishimoto (prosternez vous !). Les autres personnages sont parfaitement le fruit de mon imagination la plus profonde :p

**Rating :** PG-17 (parce que je le vaux bien !)

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon zalors cette petite chose est tiré d'un rêve que j'ai fais et ça m'a beaucoup plus donc j'ai eu envie de vous le faire partager et de la développer plus en profondeur.

**Prologue**

Le village de Konoha n'était plus très loin ...

Un groupe de huit cavaliers montaient sur des chevaux et vêtus de capes grisâtres avançait doucement vers le village caché de la feuille entourant une diligence d'une couleur marron foncé, très sobre en apparence.

Les cavaliers portaient tous des masques blancs ouvrageaient par différentes lignes de couleurs sombres et qui au final formaient des têtes d'animaux. Des bandeaux ninjas ... ornaient de 4 formes circulaires sur les plaques en métal indiquaient clairement la provenance de ce convoi si spécial ... Le village caché de la neige ... Yuki no Kuni.

Avançant doucement mais avec une prudence extrême ... Ils passèrent sur un petit pont en bois surplombant une rivière et se retrouvèrent de l'autre coté quand soudain une personne apparut devant eux ... enfin plutôt deux ...

Un jeune homme perchés sur le dos d'un chien pour le moins énorme les arrêta :

"HALTE ! Veuillez décliner votre identité et vos intentions !"

Il était descendu de sa 'monture' et se tenait à présent face aux intrus.

Un des cavaliers montait sur un cheval noir comme le charbon et qui se situait sur l'un des cotés de la diligence se déplaça sur le coté et s'avança vers celui que nous aurons reconnus comme Kiba Inuzuka. Il s'arrêta non loin de lui, lui faisant face et c'est une voix féminine qui s'échappa de sous le masque d'Anbu après que celle-ci est effectuée des signes de salut :

"Kon'nichiha ! Nous sommes l'escouade de protection de la princesse de Yuki no Kuni et nous l'escortons jusqu'au village caché de Konoha pour un entretien avec le seigneur Hokage du pays !"

Cette dernière s'inclina et fit de nouveau face au shinobi et à son animal, les regardant avec insistance.

Kiba sembla pour le moins secouer par la nouvelle.

Il regarda Akamaru, attendant un geste de son chien qui paraissait pour le moins aussi surprit que lui. N'y l'un n'y l'autre ne bougeant, ils se remirent en position d'attaque :

"Que venez vous faire ici ! Nous n'avons pas été informés de l'arrivée d'une personne aussi importante !"

L'anbu montait sur son cheval ne fit pas un traitre geste traduisant une panique, ce qui pourtant semblait ne pas être le cas pour ses autres compères qui eux s'agitaient pour le moins nerveusement.

"Nous sommes au courant ... Nous venons en urgence pour demander cette audience ! Veuillez en informer immédiatement vos supérieurs afin de nous laissez le passage libre jusqu'à votre village ! Nous patienterons sans bouger jusqu'à ce que vous ayez obtenus cet accord."

Kiba resta un moment sans bouger, ce demandant qu'elle était la meilleure chose à faire avant de finalement se tourner vers Akamaru :

"Reste ici Akamaru ! Et surveille les ! Je me rends le plus vite possible au village pour en informer Tsunade sama !"

Le chien aboya et regarda son maitre s'enfuir en un bond, puis il observa le nouveau groupe. Le jugeant inoffensif, il se coucha au sol et entreprit de faire un petit somme en gardant néanmoins toujours un petit œil sur ce groupe d'inconnus.

Alors que Kiba regagnait le village cachait de la feuille, l'anbu s'étant avancé fit faire demi tour à sa monture et se replacer prêt de la diligence pour se remettre en position puis, il posa pied à terre et ouvrit la porte :

"Nous allons bientôt arriver ! Tout ce passe à merveille !"

"Tant mieux alors ! comment vous sentez vous ?" demanda une voix féminine provenant de l'intérieur du moyen de transport.

"Très bien ! Nous n'avons pas eu a subir d'attaque ! Dans le cas contraire j'avais toutes confiance en vous ! Et je suis rassurée qu'il ne te soit rien arrivée !

"Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Yuki-Sama ! Mon rôle est d'assurer votre protection, même si cela est au péril de ma vie ! C'est plutôt moi qui suis rassurée que nous n'ayons pas eu besoin de nous battre"

"Je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air tout de même Yakiko-chan ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous serrons bientôt à Konoha ! J'espère que tu te souviens bien de ton rôle !"

"Aucun problème ! Vous m'avez bien expliquez !"

"Très bien ! Tu veux descendre prendre un peu l'air ?"

"Avec joie !"

S'exécutant, l'anbu dénommait Yuki se recula et tendit la main pour aider une jeune fille à descendre. Celle ci portait un large chapeau cachant presque entièrement son visage ainsi qu'une tenue s'adaptant parfaitement à ses formes et d'une grande beauté.

Elle descendit les quelques marches de la diligence :

"Restons sur nos gardes tout de même ! Il ne faudrait pas subir une attaque maintenant !"

Pendant ce temps, une dizaine de kilomètres plus loins ... un jeune homme arrivait enfin dans son village natal ... sans son fidèle compagnon et se dirigea vers la demeure d'hokage le 5ème ...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voila donc la fin du prologue ... a savoir qui'l ne s'agit bien entendu que d'un prologue ce qui explique la longueur (ridicule) de ce dernier

La suite bientôt j'espère.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présent dans cette fanfic et que vous reconnaitrez comme des personnages du manga, donc bel et bien la propriété de notre très vénéré Masashi Kishimoto (prosternez vous !). Les autres personnages sont parfaitement le fruit de mon imagination la plus profonde :p

**Rating :** PG-17 (parce que je le vaux bien !)

**Note de l'auteur :** Un gros gros merci à ma betâ lectrice d'amour qui n'est autre que ma cousiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnneuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Diem je t'aime !

Chapitre dédicacé à ma cousineuh, ma soeurette et ma femme :D vous aimes !

**Chapitre 1 : Préparatifs de dernières minutes**

Kiba venait d'arriver dans le palais du seigneur hokage. Il monta un à un les étages pour arriver enfin au sommet là ou se trouvait le bureau de Tsunade lorsqu'il fut arrêté par Shizune qui sortait justement du bureau :

"Tiens Kiba bon..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kiba l'interrompit :

"Shizune-sensei ! Je dois immédiatement voir Tsunade-sama .. il ..."

La kunoishi l'interrompit d'un geste de la main :

"Cela n'est pas possible elle est actuellement en réunion avec le conseil ! Elle ne peut être interrompue qu'en cas de force majeure ! Et que je sache ... Le village ne court pas à sa destruction !"

"Shizune-sensei je ..."

L'interpellée lui lança un regard plein de reproches car ses explications étaient pourtant claires. 'On ne devait pas interrompre Hokage la 5ème pour le moment ! Et à en juger par le magnifique soleil qui brillait dehors, aucun évènement important ne s'était produit et donc le pays n'était pas en danger. Le ninja insista cependant une nouvelle fois :

"Ecoutez-moi !"

Shizune le regarda quelque de façon quelque peu narcissique avant de finalement acquiescer d'une signe de la main. Kiba se reprit et put enfin divulguer le message dont il était le porteur :

"Une délégation s'est présentée à l'Est de la forêt ! Apparemment ..."

Mais l'assistante de Godaime était quelqu'un d'impulsif et aussitôt qu'il eut dit ça, elle avait déjà en main son carnet contenant l'emploi du temps de sa supérieur :

"Pourtant nous n'attendons personne ! Que ce ..."

"Laissez moi finir !"

Il reprit une nouvelle fois son souffle tandis que Shizune l'incita à continuer son message :

"Cette délégation vient de Yuki no Kuni ... Et également comme l'escorte de la princesse de ce pays ... Qui est avec eux ..."

Les yeux de Shizune s'agrandirent de façon probante tandis qu'elle observait encore et toujours le jeune Inuzuka :

"La princesse de Yuki no Kuni ... La ... La princesse ... Par tous les bijuus de notre monde ... Il faut prévenir Hokage-sama rapidement !"

La kunoishi commençait bel et bien à s'affoler. Sautillant presque sur place, elle essayait de rassembler ses idées afin de faire le point et de savoir dans quel sens s'y prendre.

Elle commença à marcher dans le couloir circulaire du palais, le jeune homme sur ses talons qui la suivait si l'on peut dire ainsi, comme un petit chien. Elle s'arrêta finalement face à l'une des fenêtres du couloir ... celle qui justement faisait face à l'est du village :

"Où se trouve actuellement cette délégation ?" Demanda t-elle abruptement.

Kiba n'en tient pas compte et lui répondit rapidement :

"Juste après la rivière ! Akamaru est resté avec eux pour les surveiller ... je ne sais pas si se sont réellement des ninjas de Yuki no Kuni ou ... des imposteurs, j'ai préféré prendre des mesures !"

"Tu as bien fait ! Je vais aller prévenir Tsunade-Sama immédiatement ! Tu vas aller les rejoindre avec une troupe d'Anbus afin que vous puissiez les escorter jusqu'au village ! Tu repars dans 20 minutes exactement ! Tiens-toi prêt à la porte Est, des anbus t'y rejoindrons pour que tu les guides ! En attendant je te demande de m'envoyer tous les shinobis de ta promotion ! Nous allons avoir besoin de renforts !"

Kiba approuva d'un hochement de tête et quitta rapidement le palais du seigneur hokage avant de se diriger dans les rues étriquées du village. Première destination : la maison des Haruno. Celle-ci était située non loin du palais, dans une rue adjacente, aussi était-elle la plus proche. Il frappa à la porte et informa rapidement la mère de la kunoïchi de la situation avant de s'éclipser tout aussi rapidement après avoir appris que Sakura se trouvait déjà au coté de Tsunade-sama.

Il passa rapidement voir tous ses autres amis avant de se diriger vers la dernière des demeures : la plus éloignée du palais, à savoir celle de la très respectable famille des Hyuga.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte donnant sur la cour et se fut Hinata elle-même qui lui ouvrit. Légèrement surprise d'ailleurs par la présence de son camarade. Elle sursauta et rougit violemment :

"Kiba-kun ... Que fais tu ..."

Celui-ci lui coupa la parole et sourit à son embarras :

"Salut Hinata ! Désolé de te déranger mais je viens te transmettre à toi et Neji un message important !"

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche dans une expression étonnée :

"Oh ..."

Elle referma la bouche et réfléchit quelques instants avant de s'écarter, ouvrant la porte de la cour un peu plus grande :

"Entre ! Neji est en plein entrainement avec Hanabi ... Mon père est avec eux !"

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la cour, puis il attendit qu'Hinata le guide. Il lui était arrivé en de rares occasions de pénétrer chez elle, aussi la maison lui était totalement inconnue.

La jeune fille passa devant lui pour le guider après avoir refermer le portail. Ils traversèrent tous deux la cours dans un silence lugubre, si bien que Kiba eut largement le temps d'observer son ancienne coéquipière de plus prêt. Elle avait bien grandi depuis quelques temps, et ses cheveux laissés libres dans son dos lui arrivaient à présent au niveau des hanches. Elle portait une kimono d'apparat de couleur violet pâle ... comment souvent d'ailleurs ... Cela était sans doute du au fait que c'était sa couleur préférée. Elle se faisait de plus en plus féminine depuis quelques temps ... Son père était-il en train de la préparer au mariage ... Cela était dans tous les cas fortement possible ... Il se demandait d'ailleurs si elle avait enfin réussi à avouer ses sentiments à Naruto. Mais cette question resta en suspens dans son esprit. Il valait mieux que personne ne soit au courant ... Du moins personne dans cette maison ...

Ils rentrèrent finalement dans le hall d'entrée où ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures pour passer de petites chaussures plus fines afin de ne pas abimer le parquet.

Puis valsant à travers les larges couloirs qui composaient toute la demeure, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une large porte semi-transparente où la descendante Hyuga entra la première suivit par le jeune homme, qui s'inclina respectueusement devant le maitre des lieux. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas de lever un regard vers eux, absorbé par l'entrainement de sa fille et de son neveu.

Neji avait encore grandi : il était désormais de la même taille que son oncle, approchant facilement les 1 mètres 80 si ce n'était plus. Il était dans une posture assez particulière du ninjutsu que pratiquait cette grande famille. Vêtu d'un kimono bleu pâle son visage luisait de sueur ... sans doute à cause de l'entrainement qu'il était en train d'exécuter.

En face de lui, une jeune fille d'environ 14 ans se tenait elle aussi dans une posture atypique à la famille Hyuga. Foudroyant du regard son adversaire, elle lança une offensive qui fut vite arrêtée par son cousin avec une facilité déconcertante. Hinata prit la parole doucement pour s'adresser à son père :

"Père ... Excusez-moi de vous déranger ! Kiba Inuzuka a un message important du seigneur hokage à transmettre à Neji-kun ..."

Son père daigna enfin regarder la jeune fille ... puis avec un certain mépris, il regarda Kiba également. Finalement il frappa dans ses mains deux fois et les deux combattants en pleine action se séparèrent promptement.

Hanabi s'accroupit immédiatement pour reprendre son souffle, regardant par coup d'œil rapide son cousin. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était contenté de reprendre une pose détendue. Il s'essuya le front pour effacer toute trace de sueur et parla calmement :

"Fait attention à ton jeu de jambe Hanabi ... On le devine trop facilement ... C'est ton plus gros défaut !"

Cette dernière acquiesça puis tourna son regard pâle vers sa sœur, son père et Kiba. Neji en fit de même et s'approcha :

"Kiba ... Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

Celui-ci parut sortir un peu de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était trouvé depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce si sobre et à l'ambiance trop stricte par rapport au style de vie qu'il menait.

Il s'approcha néanmoins du jeune homme et le salua brièvement :

"Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de vous prévenir. La princesse de Yuki no Kuni arrive à Konoha et nous devons nous réunir le plus rapidement possible pour l'accueillir !"

Le visage de Neji et de son oncle se durcit. D'ailleurs se fut ce dernier qui prit la parole :

"La princesse de Yuki No Kuni ... ? Pourtant aucune arrivée importante n'était prévue dans les jours à venir ..."

"Cette venue est tout à fait imprévue Hiashi-san !"

Kiba regarda un instant le maitre des lieux avant de reprendre la parole :

"Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois vous fausser compagnie ... Je dois escorter la princesse jusqu'au village ..."

Kiba s'inclina rapidement pendant que Neji et son oncle échangeaient un coup d'oeil entendu. Le neveu Hyuga s'avança :

"Je me prépare rapidement et je t'accompagne ..."

Le ninja Inuzuka le regarda :

"Tsunade-sama n'a pas précisé que tu devais m'accompagner ... elle aura sans doute plus besoin de toi ici !"

"Neji est spécialisé dans les missions d'escortes je te rappelle Kiba ! Je pense qu'il pourrait être utile qu'il t'accompagne !"

Quelque peu pris au dépourvu, le jeune Inuzuka approuva néanmoins après mure réflexion et convia Neji à le rejoindre d'ici 5 minutes à la porte Est du village.

Du côté du palais du seigneur hokage, Shizune avait réussi à interrompre la réunion afin de pouvoir parler avec Tsunade. Godaime, qui immédiatement mise au courant, avait pris les choses en main, convoquant une équipe d'Anbu pour escorter la princesse, mais également une équipe de ninja spéciale, afin de préparer son arrivée au mieux et de réunir le plus grand nombre de grands seigneurs du pays dans un temps record. Autant dire une mission classé de type A vu le peu de temps dont ils disposaient.

Autant dire que le palais ... et le village tout entier étaient sans dessus dessous. Chacun essayant d'être prêt dans les temps afin d'accueillir comme il se devait la princesse.

La plupart des ninjas arrivait rapidement sur les lieux avaient été chargés de tâches diverses et variées, chacun courant pour accomplir promptement sa mission.

Du coté de la porte Est, Kiba et Neji arrivèrent enfin et immédiatement ils remarquèrent la présence de 8 autres shinobis perchés sur les arbres environnant la porte.

Approuvant cette rapidité d'exécution, Kiba se tourna vers le Juunin.

"Allons-y donc !"

Et ainsi, ils se mirent en route, progressant à une vitesse vertigineuse d'arbres en arbres. Neji en profita pour poser quelques questions :

"De combien d'hommes se composent cette escorte ?"

Kiba tourna la tête pour lui répondre tout en continuant à sauter d'arbre en arbre.

"Ils sont 8 ! En plus de la princesse ! C'est une escorte montée ! Il progresse à cheval apparemment depuis Yuki No Kuni !"

Neji fronça les sourcils :

"C'est une bien petite escorte pour une personnalité aussi importante !"

"Je n'ai pas particulièrement fait attention à ce genre de détails ... mais tu as sans doute raison ... Penses-tu à un piège ?"

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux comme pour réfléchir :

"Si c'est le cas, nous fonçons à pieds joints dedans ..."

Il sourit et Kiba lui rendit instinctivement son sourire malgré l'air sérieux qu'il essayait de conserver :

"Dépêchons-nous alors !"

Ils sautèrent à terre, suivit par les anbus et continuèrent à courir à travers la forêt.

Prêt du pont en bois, la princesse, toujours sous la surveillance de son escorte personnelle, était descendue en compagnie de cette dernière près de la rivière. Il avait également emmener les bêtes afin que celles-ci puissent s'abreuver.

Assise sur un rocher, elle rigolait avec gaiété face aux pitreries de la jeune anbu Yuki, qui marchait dans la rivière et lui envoyait des petits jets d'eau. Les autres anbus n'étaient pas très loin, profitant également de ce petit instant de répit, mais gardant toujours un oeil attentif sur la princesse. Cette dernière était tout de même, ne l'oublions pas le précieux objet de leur mission.

La princesse rigolait de son rire plus cristallin que jamais en essayant de renvoyer à Yuki les jets d'eau, mais sans y parvenir.

Akamaru, quand à lui, était, resté comme son maitre lui avait ordonné, sur place à surveiller ses étrangers.

Il était intrigué et aussi quand ces derniers descendirent vers le lit de la rivière les suivit-il par instinct et s'installa-t-il non loin afin de pouvoir continuer sa surveillance.

Ce fut l'anbu qui le remarqua le premier :

"Il est mignon !" S'exclama cette dernière dans une attitude on ne peut plus enfantine qui fit rire la princesse.

Yuki s'approcha et s'installa à côté de la haute personnalité dont-elle avait été chargé et la regarda, reprenant une attitude sérieuse et digne :

"Hakiko-chan ... Je ..."

Mais la princesse la coupa :

"Ne dites rien ! Je suis sûre ! Cette mission est la mienne, je l'accomplirai au péril de ma vie !"

La jeune fille cachait par son masque en forme de tigre baissa doucement la tête pour approuver :

"Je suis tout de même très inquiète ... Cette mission n'est vraiment pas sans danger ..."

"J'ai toutes confiances en vous Yuki ! Je vous ai vu grandir ... Je connais votre capacité ... Et même si aujourd'hui, les rôles sont ... Inversés... Je sais que vous ferez votre possible pour me protéger ! Mais je me dois de vous rappelez que mourir pour moi n'est pas votre rôle mais plutôt ..."

Sa voix devient presque inaudible alors qu'elle la finissait si bien qu'elle avait collé ses lèvres contre l'oreille de la jeune anbu qui resta impassible quelques temps avant d'approuver une nouvelle fois silencieusement. Elle détourna le regard, le laissant vaquer sur le paysage environnant avant de reporter une nouvelle fois son attention au chien qui les observait. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'animal :

"Soyez prudente Yuki-sama !"

La jeune femme se retourna et observa l'anbu, restait près de sa monture qui lui avait parlé, elle hocha la tête pour approuver :

"Je veux juste le caresser !"

"Faites tout de même attention ... Ce chien ne vous connait pas ..."

"Bien ..."

Elle s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit à 5 mètres de l'animal tout en grattant le sol :

"Viens ... Viens mon beau toutou ..."

L'animal regarda la jeune femme d'un air suspicieux et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Cependant la jeune femme insista une nouvelle fois :

"Allez viens ! Je vais pas te manger ... Tu veux pas une gratouille derrière l'oreille !"

Gratouille ! Elle avait bien dit gratouille !

Akamaru remua doucement la queue, puis avec une lenteur extrême se releva et s'étira provoquant un large sourire à la jeune fille, bien que dissimuler sous son masque. Le chien s'approcha alors doucement, remuant la queue au rythme d'un métronome, il avança mais en restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Puis lorsqu'il fut à porté de main de la jeune fille, il s'assit et l'observa longuement.

Les mains gantées de cette dernière remontèrent avec une précaution extrême le long du museau de l'animal et touchèrent avec précaution sa truffe avant que ses doigts ne se logent dans l'épaisse fourrure beige de l'animal jusqu'à remonter à ses oreilles qu'elle gratouilla en souriant :

"Tu es beau mon chien ! Oui tu es très beau ! Et tu t'appelles comment ? Hein !"

Pour réponse l'animal aboya mais cela ne dis évidement rien sur le nom de l'animal jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'exclame :

"Il s'appelle Akamaru !"

La jeune femme se redressa vive comme l'éclair et se mit en position d'attaque. Les autres anbus de l'escorte avaient également réagit vite et entouraient à présent la princesse. Akamaru lui s'était relevé et observer la provenance de la voix quand soudain Neji et Kiba sautèrent au sol :

"Je suis de retour !"

Il regarda l'anbu et lui sourit. Celle-ci toujours en position d'attaque observa Neji et ses yeux si particulier ainsi que les autres anbus et parla d'une voix tranchante :

"Pourquoi êtes vous venus en si grand nombre ! Nous escortons déjà la princesse !"

Neji prit la parole avant que Kiba ne puisse le faire :

"Ceci est un ordre direct du seigneur Hokage ! Vous devez vous y plier !"

Le jeune homme regarda l'anbu sans broncher. Cette dernière l'observait avec une minutie extrême, attirée bien évidement par ses yeux clairs :

"Vous êtes un descendant de la famille Hyuga si je ne m'abuse !"

Ne manifestant aucune émotion, il approuva d'un hochement de tête et snoba superbement l'anbu pour se dirigeait vers la princesse entourée de sa garde. Celle-ci s'écarta légèrement et il put voir la jeune fille dont le large couvre chef cachait le visage. Il frappa dans ses poings et s'inclina à guise de salut :

"Mes hommages princesse ! Nous allons vous escortez le plus rapidement possible à Konoha !"

Celle-ci resta impassible et immobile observant discrètement Yuki qu'il avait snobé avec une puissance incroyable puis finalement, elle prit la parole :

"Je vous en prie !"

Yuki, de son coté, avait été très largement surprise par la réaction du jeune Hyuga et la trouvant plus que déplacé. Elle se retourna prête à lui lancer une réplique avant de le voir présenter ses hommages à la princesse. Elle resta interdite et sentant le regard de cette dernière peser sur elle, elle se contenta de hocher vivement la tête avant de s'approcher :

"Je vous en prie, votre altesse !"

Elle lui présenta sa main que cette dernière saisit, puis sous l'œil hagard des konohiens, elle la ramena à son moyen de transport, la faisant monter dedans et refermant la porte derrière tandis que les autres anbus ramener leurs montures sur la route. L'un d'eux tendit les rennes du seul cheval noir de la petite troupe à la dénommée Yuki, qui s'empressa de grimper dessus puis s'avança au pas vers les hommes de Konoha :

"Nous vous suivons !"

Et ils se mirent en route marchant doucement mais surement. La jeune fille cachait sous son masque de tigre était retournée près du carrosse de la princesse et Kiba, Akamaru et Neji s'étaient placés en tête du cortège pour ouvrir la route. Discutant discrètement ils se posaient tous deux des questions :

"Ils sont bizarre ces ninjas ... La jeune fille qui nous adresse toujours la parole à l'air ..."

Neji le coupa d'un geste de la main :

"J'ai remarqué aussi ! Cela est étrange effectivement ... Une telle confiance en soit relève soit de la bêtise ... soit au contraire d'une entière confiance en ses capacités ... Ils ont pris de gros risques en permettant à la princesse de sortir de son abri prés de la rivière ... N'importe qui aurait pu les attaquer ..."

Kiba approuva toujours aussi doucement :

"Je les trouve nerveux pour la plupart ... Leur mission ne doit vraiment pas être anodine ... Surtout pour accomplir un voyage d'aussi loin ..."

"On va vérifier ça de suite !"

Kiba regarda le jeune Hyuga qui était en train de se concentrer, les yeux fermés, ses mains formant un mandra. Des veines commencèrent à se former autour de ses yeux et lorsqu'il les réouvrit sa pupille déjà bien pâle était à présent d'un blanc lumineux. Il ne bougea pas et continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Observant à présent la délégation dans son dos :

"Leurs flux de chakra sont agités ... Très agités ... Ils sont nerveux et sur leurs gardes ... La princesse y comprit ... Cependant ..."

Il marque une pause dans son analyse... et se tourna vers Kiba :

"Elle ne marque aucune perturbation... Elle n'est pas anxieuse ... son chakra est calme ... Elle a sans doute vraiment confiance en elle ... Et en ses coéquipiers pour être aussi calme !"

Il sentit soudain la nature du chakra de la jeune fille changeait et se portait sur lui. Aussi arrêta t-il instantanément l'utilisation de sa pupille blanche :

"Elle a remarqué que je l'observais ..."

Le jeune Inuzuka ne pipa mot et regarda son chien qui gambadait autour d'eux. Celui-ci aboya en regardant son maitre puis se remit à fouiner un peu partout, remuant la queue comme un joyeux luron. Il repassa alors derrière l'escorte puis les rattrapant en vitesse vient se coller à la monture de la jeune fille qui lui avait gratté derrière les oreilles. Il se mit à lui lécher les pieds à un endroit où la peau était mise à nue. Celle-ci rigola doucement en le regardant et se pencha sur sa monture :

"Doucement mon tout beau ! Doucement ! Tu es mignon !"

Elle tendit la main pour lui caresser le bout du museau. Akamaru en profita avant d'aller rejoindre son maitre :

"Dans tous les cas ... Akamaru l'aime bien et semble avoir confiance ... Elle ne doit pas être bien dangereuse ..." Dit le jeune Inuzuka en voyant son chien si en confiance.

Le convoi poursuivit sa route sur le chemin rocailleux traversant la forêt à une allure soutenue. Les chevaux allant au trot et les shinobis de Konoha sautant d'arbre en arbre au dessus d'eux tout en surveillant les alentours. Rien n'était à signaler et après 10 minutes de trajet, Konoha fut enfin en vue. Ils pénétrèrent dans le village en repassant à une allure plus calme.

La foule commença alors à se presser, des cris jasaient de partout pour accueillir la princesse du pays des neiges. L'accueil avait été préparé rapidement, mais il était tout de même parfait et digne de l'accueil d'une personnalité aussi importante ... A moins que ça ne soit justement l'effet contraire.

Sur son cheval couleur d'encre, la jeune anbu bouillait de rage. Voila justement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter en entreprenant ce voyage. Elle resserra la pression sur ses rennes et poussa son cheval au petit trot pour arriver à hauteur des deux jeunes hommes en tête du cortège. Elle les regarda longuement avant de finalement parler :

"Nous vous remercions pour cet accueil ..."

Ces derniers parurent un instant déboussolés, ne comprenant pas réellement comment il devait prendre la chose. Neji prit la parole car il était le plus apte à répondre de façon respectueuse :

"Cela est tout à fait normal ! Nous allons arriver dans quelques instants au palais du maitre Hokage..."

La jeune fille approuva respectueusement avec une petite courbette et fit ralentir sa monture pour revenir à hauteur de la diligence où elle parla de façon à ce que la princesse et les autres Anbus de la garde royale entendent :

"Soyez sur vos gardes ... Je ne suis pas rassurée par tout cette agitation !"

Ils la regardèrent pour approuver chacun à leur tour.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le palais où se tenait Tsunade, vêtue pour l'occasion d'un nouveau Kimono en soie précieuse.

Un lourd tapis rouge avait été déroulé devant le grand bâtiment et finalement la délégation s'arrêta au début de ce tapis.

Yuki sauta instinctivement à terre et alla ouvrir la porte de la diligence, puis elle tendit la main à la jeune femme à l'intérieur en lui murmurant quelques mots. Celle-ci prit finalement la main tendue après quelques secondes d'hésitation et sortit enfin de sa cage.

Son visage toujours dissimulé par le large chapeau composant sa tenue, elle regarda autour d'elle une fois que ses pieds eurent toucher le sol. Observant le pays de la feuille d'un air intrigué avant que finalement l'un des anbus de sa garde l'incite à avancer en direction du seigneur Hokage.

Ils avancèrent tous sauf une seule personne. Yuki restait en retrait et observait toujours l'assistance. Il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de mètres à parcourir à la princesse avant d'arriver à destination devant le palais quand soudain une ombre se profila au dessus du village, se dirigeant à une vitesse folle vers la jeune altesse.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Yuki sauta, et décocha un coup de pied sur cette mystérieuse ombre qui fut projetée contre un mur un peu plus loin, le détruisant en partie. Les anbus de la garde royale s'était immédiatement rassemblé autour de la princesse et la forcèrent à courir pour qu'elle gagne rapidement le palais. La foule était parcourue par les cris des villageois effrayés et une horde d'anbus du village sautèrent à leur tour sur le tapis.

Retombant au sol, la jeune fille se releva instantanément et courut en direction du mur qu'elle venait de détruire et où se trouvait le mystérieux trouble fête. Elle arriva là-bas en premier alors que l'homme qui venait d'attaquer se relever sous un amas de décombres et s'apprêter à prendre la fuite :

"Ne bouges pas sinon tu le regretteras !"

L'homme la regarda et afficha un sourire presque pervers. Il avait un corps énorme et un visage rond presque sans cou. Il se retourna et s'enfuit par l'ouverture dans le mur.

A genoux sur le sol, Yuki le regarda s'enfuir sans bouger, bouillonnant d'une rage intérieure puissante. Les anbus suivis par quelques Juunins de Konoha avaient eu le temps de la rattraper et commencèrent à poser des questions. Kiba et Neji, qui étaient également proche de l'action, avaient suivt et ce dernier avait utilisé ses byakugans pour repérer l'ennemi dont le flux de chakra disparaissait à présent dans la forêt. Perdant son attention, il observa alors la jeune fille dont le chakra, contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait entendre, semblait assez calme et concentrée bien que plus agitée que si elle avait été au repos. Sans prévenir alors, elle sauta par dessus l'amas de décombres et se lança à la poursuite du ninja en fuite. Le jeune Hyuga fut le seul à réagir et instinctivement il la suivit. Elle était rapide et sans ses pupilles il n'aurait jamais pu la suivre. Enfin il parvint à la rattraper. Elle tourna son visage masqué vers lui et parla d'une voix forte, presque agressive :

"Où est-il ?"

Surpris, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis finalement tourna son regard vers l'avant pour repérer l'ennemi :

" A 50 mètres devant nous ... Il part légèrement vers la droite !"

Elle hocha la tête et accéléra encore son allure pour le rattraper, ce n'est qu'après quelques temps, alors qu'il arrivait dans une clairière à découvert que l'homme s'arrêta :

"Si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir vous tuer ..."

Il se retourna, son visage marqué par une rictus diabolique et regarda les deux jeunes gens lui faisant face. Neji, dans une posture traditionnelle de la famille Hyuga, et la jeune Anbu de Yuki no Kuni accroupie, un genou touchant le sol. Elle parla :

"Pourquoi as-tu attaqué la princesse ?"

Elle était étrangement calme et regardait l'homme sans bouger.

Celui-ci la regarda longuement également et cela permit à Neji de pouvoir examiner leur ennemi si bien qu'il remarqua enfin son bandeau de ninja attachait autour de son cou inexistant. Un ninja de Iwa no kuni ... Quelque peu déboussolé, le jeune homme baissa son attention, suffisamment longtemps pour que le ninja le remarque et attaque.

Yuki se déplaca avec vitesse et éloigna Neji :

"Reste sur tes gardes désormais ! Ces ninjas ne rigolent pas !"

Il ne la remercia pas se rendant compte de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre dans ce moment d'inattention. Il se re-concentra tandis que Yuki composait des mandras :

_"Atsuyuki no Jutsu !"_

Une colonne de vent se forma puis bientôt celle-ci fut emplie par des flocons de neiges formant un blizzard qui gagnait en puissance. La jeune fille tapa alors dans ses mains, étendant la colonne de neige autour d'eux. Ils étaient à présent tous les trois dans cet épais brouillard, rendant la vision difficile. S'en suivit une série d'attaque rapide en corps en corps entre la jeune fille et le shinobi de Iwa no Kuni. Elle était rapide et lui infligeait des dégâts importants, mais au vue de sa stature, s'il parvenait à l'attraper, les dégâts, qu'il lui causerait en une attaque, seraient dévastateur. Envoyant ses poings au hasard, le ninja finit par la percuter de plein fouet au visage. Projeter à quelques mètres de son adversaire, elle tomba à genoux.

Et ce fut à Neji d'intervenir ce coup-ci. Tournant rapidement sur lui même, il envoya plusieurs coups à l'adversaire et celui-ci tomba à son tour à genoux.

Ce court laps de temps avait permis à la jeune fille de se redresser et de se cacher une nouvelle fois dans le brouillard épais qu'elle avait créée.

Neji s'éloigna alors à son tour disparaissant également car il pouvait à l'aide de ses yeux repérer facilement son adversaire.

L'homme tourna un moment sur lui-même ne sachant que faire puis soudainement libéra une énorme quantité de chakra dans ses mains en touchant le sol. Celui-ci se fendit bientôt et des morceaux de terre s'effondrèrent comme dans un tremblement de terre.

Sautant de l'arbre dans lequel Yuki s'était abritée, elle se retrouva à terre et se dirigea vers son ennemi en évitant l'onde de choc produit par son attaque, pour lui décocher un puissant coup de pied au niveau de la tête avant de disparaitre une nouvelle fois dans le brouillard.

L'homme se toucha le cou pour ressentir le choc et après quelques temps il se redressa une nouvelle fois péniblement, observant les alentours pour essayer de prévoir d'où viendrait la prochaine attaque. Le regard mauvais il se mit alors à hurler à tue-tête :

"ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE !!!!! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VOUS CACHER !!!!

Il tourna une nouvelle fois la tête pour chercher une trace de ses ennemis. Mais rien, il n'arrivait pas à sentir leur présence. Se faisant craquer le cou en bougeant la tête, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il se prit un violent coup de pied dans la figure. Son cou craqua encore plus fort sous l'impact et enfin l'homme tomba au sol, gémissant de douleur.

Soufflant, la jeune fille était retombée sur le sol, un genou à terre, elle tourna les yeux et s'approcha alors de son adversaire. Saisissant son visage entre ses mains elle le tourna vers elle :

"Maintenant réponds-moi ! Pourquoi as-tu attaqué la princesse ! Quel était ton but ? Et depuis quand nous suis-tu ?"

Elle avait posé sa main sur son torse et l'homme, malgré la douleur qui le submergeait, commença à rire ... un rire diabolique et sans une seule goutte d'humour. Neji s'était approché et il regardait à présent leur adversaire avec une pitié mêlée à de l'animosité... Il ne prononça cependant pas un seul mot et ce n'est que lorsque Yuki gifla l'homme brutalement qu'il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle perdait son sang froid. Elle agrippa l'homme par le col de sa veste de ninja et le redressa violemment pour lui faire fasse :

"Espèce d'imbécile ! Je t'ai posé une question ! Répond-smoi et j'épargnerai peut-être ta vie !"

Une lueur perverse passa sur le visage de l'homme qui lui répondit sans hésitation :

"Tu peux toujours rêver !!!!!"

Yuki s'énervait de plus en plus, Neji le savait car il voyait son chakra se perturber à une vitesse fulgurante grâce à ses yeux, mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le chakra de la jeune fille se concentrait à présent dans ses mains, il s'approcha mais elle parla :

"Ne m'en empêche pas !"

Une lueur blanchâtre s'échappait de ses mains et se répandait autour du cou de l'homme pour aller doucement envahir le reste de son corps. Il fallut au jeune Hyuga quelques secondes pour réaliser, en voyant la teinte bleuté que prenait les membres de l'homme, que la jeune fille était en train de le geler sur place grâce à sa technique ninja. Il ne l'arrêta pas car il savait qu'en faisant cela, elle ne faisait également qu'accomplir sa mission ... Protéger la princesse. Cependant alors que son ninjutsu se répandait de plus en plus dans le corps de l'homme jusqu'à commencer à se répandre sur son visage pour lui donner la mort, elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille ... Neji n'entendit rien de ce qui fut fit, mais le chakra de la jeune fille s'apaisa instantanément alors qu'en réalité sous son masque, elle affichait un sourire diabolique, tandis que l'homme, sur le point de mourir, la regardait effrayé et essayer de parler, mais c'était trop tard. Sa tête bascula en arrière alors que sa vie s'échappait comme une flamme que l'on vient de souffler.

Yuki se redressa, et se passa d'un geste négligeant la main dans les cheveux. Ceux-ci s'étaient détachés pendant le combat et à présent une cascade de cheveux noirs comme l'encre de chine tombait le long de son dos. Elle les rassembla rapidement et reforma une queue de cheval rapidement avant de se tourner vers le cadavre. Elle le regarda et puis parla, s'adressant bien entendu au juunin :

"Que devons-nous faire du corps à votre avis ?"

Neji s'approcha de l'homme et l'examina longuement. Plusieurs anbus atterrirent alors autour d'eux, tous portant la marque de Konoha. Yuki se retourna et les regarda intriguée alors que l'un d'eux prenait la parole :

"Nous allons nous occuper du corps !"

Il s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille :

"Votre princesse est en sécurité ! Elle a réclamé votre présence !"

Celle-ci leva son visage vers lui et approuva :

"Très bien ! J'y vais de suite !"

"Un anbu vous guidera jusqu'à ses appartements !"

A peine avait-il dit cela que l'un des hommes qui le suivait s'avança vers lui et la salua d'un geste digne avant qu'ils ne partent tout deux en direction du village.

L'anbu dirigeant cette opération s'avança vers Neji :

"Qu'as-tu remarqué ?"

"Elle a de grandes capacités physiques et pratique un ninjustu spécifique à Yuki No Kuni ... Ses pouvoirs sont ... impressionnants ! Elle est parvenue à donner la mort à cet homme en un instant !"

L'anbu examina le défunt et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le membre de la Bûnke :

"Il faudra la garder à l'oeil ! Je te confie cette mission Neji ! Nous ne devons rien laisser au hasard si les ninjas de Yuki no Kuni sont si puissants ! Gardons surtout cette jeune fille dans notre ligne de mire ! C'est elle qui semble diriger toute la troupe ... Et pour cet homme ... Nous allons l'autopsier ... Allez !"

"Hai !"

Le juunin disparut alors s'en retournant vers le village caché de la feuille tandis que la jeune anbu de Yuki no kuni, elle, arrivait désormais à destination en compagnie de son mystérieux guide qu'elle remercia d'une voix impassible alors qu'il la quittait sur le devant des appartements attribués à la princesse. Elle frappa et un des anbus de Yuki no kuni ouvrit et la fit rentrer précipitamment dans une petite antichambre où quelqu'un lui sauta dessus :

"Yuki ! J'étais si inquiète ! Comment allez-vous ! Vous n'auriez jamais du vous lancez à la poursuite de cet ennemi !"

La jeune Yuki retira enfin son masque en forme de tigre et la princesse regarda son visage, les larmes aux yeux.

Le visage de la jeune fille était d'une jolie couleur rose très pâle, une petit nez retroussé, de grand yeux aux cils épais. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les libéra alors qu'il se répandait sur ses épaules. La jeune princesse empoigna alors son garde du corps et la poussa à travers la pièce :

"Vous êtes couvertes de sang ! Dépéchez vous ! Je vais vous aidez à vous laver !"

"Oui, oui ! Une seconde Yakiko ! Juste une seconde !"

Elle se tourna vers les autres anbus rassemblait dans les appartements :

"Il était bien de Iwa no Kuni ! Ils nous ont suivi !"

Yakiko porta instantanément sa main à sa bouche, laissant échapper un petit cri de frayeur tandis que les anbus présents dans la pièce retiraient un à un leurs masques pour s'exprimer :

"Yuki ! Vous savez les risques que vous prenez ! Rien que ce soir il était énorme et vous auriez pu être gravement blessée ! Il est peut être temps que vous repreniez votre place !"

"Yachime ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne reprendrais ma place qu'en une seule circonstance ! Une seule ! Tant que celle-ci ne se présentera pas à moi ... Je resterai dans l'anonymat le plus complet ! Je vous fais confiance ! Je sais que vous ne me trahirez pas !"

Le groupe s'inclina respectueusement tandis que la jeune fille sortait de la pièce suivie par la princesse.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents dans cette fanfic et que vous reconnaitrez comme des personnages du manga, donc bel et bien la propriété de notre très vénéré Masashi Kishimoto (prosternez-vous !). Les autres personnages sont parfaitement le fruit de mon imagination la plus profonde :p

**Rating :** PG-17 (parce que je le vaux bien !)

**Note de l'auteur :** Un gros gros merci à ma bêta lectrice d'amour qui n'est autre que ma cousiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnneuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Diem je t'aime !

Chapitre dédicacé à ma cousineuh, ma soeurette et ma femme :D vous aimes !

**Chapitre 2 :** Mystèrieuse ... Etrange ... Repoussante ...

Voila maintenant deux jours que la délégation de Yuki no Kuni était présente à Konoha. Ils se faisaient pour le moins discret.

C'était le soir et la nuit commençait à tomber sur le pays de la feuille. Dans l'antichambre des appartements de la princesse, la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune Yuki en sortie, vêtue d'un kimono et d'un voile en soie épaisse lui entourant les épaules et couvrant son visage à la façon d'une capuche.

"Yuki-Sama ! Soyez prudente !"

La jeune fille se retourna et regarda la princesse :

"Hakiko ... Ne te fais pas de soucis je veux juste voir à quoi ressemble Konoha ..."

"Mais ... Ce n'est pas ..."

Yuki se rapprocha de la jeune altesse et posa sa main sur son épaule :

"Personne ne connait mon identité ... Rassure-toi ..."

Hakiko poussa un léger cri de détresse en soupirant le nom de la jeune anbu qui lui répondit calmement :

"J'ai besoin d'y aller ... C'est ce que mon père m'aurait réclamé... Et ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire ..."

Elle caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme comme pour la réconforter, puis se penchant doucement vers elle, elle l'embrassa sur le front :

"Je serais prudente ..."

Avant que la princesse n'ai pu ajouter un seul mot, la jeune fille passa rapidement la porte donnant sur l'extérieur de l'établissement. Elle sortit dans une petite rue étriquée de Konoha et referma doucement la porte derrière elle, soucieuse de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis descendant les marches qui menaient jusqu'à la porte, toujours le visage à demi couvert, elle parcourut la petite rue doucement et remontant vers la lumière qui se dégageait d'une rue plus passante. Une personne la suivait, mais elle ne remarqua rien ...

Bientôt elle arriva dans l'une des grandes rues de Konoha où se pressaient habitants, visiteurs, ninjas, femmes, hommes ou enfants ... Tous se promenaient avec une joie à la lueur de la lune levante et des lampions suspendus au dessus des petites échoppes temporaires disposés le long de la rue. Cette joie de vivre eut pour effet de faire sourire la jeune Yukienne qui s'élança presque à corps perdu dans cette foule, avec une allégresse sur le visage.

Elle parcourut plusieurs échoppes. Notamment une où elle gouta les spécialités du pays de la feuille avec même une bonne réduction de la part du marchand pour le gracieux sourire et les compliments qu'elle adressa à sa nourriture. Passa ensuite une petite carriole où étaient exposées différentes sortes d'ornements pour cheveux. Émerveillée par la beauté de toutes ses baguettes et autres ornements aux couleurs vivantes et aux bijoux brillants, elle ne tarda bientôt pas à faire l'acquisition de deux parures ... Une pour elle et l'autre pour sa très chère princesse qui les porterait avec ravissement. Elle continua à avancer, le long des pavés qui couvraient le sol de la grande rue, toujours avec autant de joie sur le village alors qu'elle contemplait avec émerveillement la gaieté de vivre qui régnait en ce village.

Bientôt cependant, elle arriva au bout de ce petit marché improvisé et elle déambula au hasard des ruelles et impasses de la ville avant de finalement atterrir devant un panneau indiquant la destination où elle souhaitait se rendre.

La lune était à présent haute dans le ciel et le visage pâle de la jeune fille baignait à présent dans une douce lueur violacée qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes saillantes. Elle avança doucement dans la direction indiquant le cimetière et bientôt elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de la silhouette qui la suivait. Elle marcha cependant toujours avec calme, feignant l'ignorance en vue de cette personne qui apparemment la suivait. Elle arriva bientôt devant l'endroit qui constituait la dernière demeure des morts et enfin ... Elle se retourna et parlant d'une voix calme et claire, elle s'adressa à la fine silhouette qui la suivait depuis qu'elle avait quittait les appartements de la princesse. Ses yeux toujours cachés par la capuche apparurent un instant au clair de lune et brillèrent :

"Monsieur Hyuga ... Pourquoi me suivez-vous comme cela ?"

Le jeune Hyuga sortit enfin de l'ombre et s'approcha donc de la jeune fille :

"Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres !"

"Et quels sont ses ordres que vous suivez avec autant de ferveur ?" Demanda t-elle abruptement.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle afin de lui répondre de façon posé :

"Assurer votre sécurité !" Mentit-il.

Elle se mit alors à rire nerveusement et s'approcha du jeune homme, le jugeant de son lourd regard :

"Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai besoin d'être protégée ... Vous m'avez pourtant vue à l'œuvre ... De plus je vous rappelle que je suis tout de même anbu ! Je n'ai nullement besoin d'être protégée !"

Le regard de Neji se durcit à son tour et il lui parla avec une voix hautaine :

"Pensez-vous que je prends cet ordre de gaieté de cœur ! Probablement avec autant d'ardeur que vous ! Je n'ai que faire de votre sécurité ! J'obéis seulement aux ordres de mes supérieurs !"

Elle le regarda longuement avant de reprendre la parole plus calmement :

"Et bien je vous dispense d'accomplir cette tâche !"

Elle s'inclina alors respectueusement devant le membre de la Bûnke et se retourna pour continuer son chemin tranquillement. Elle arriva bientôt devant quatre tombes au fond du cimetière. Des tombes plus belles les unes que les autres et portant sur leurs pierres les portraits des quatre défunts hokages du village de la feuille dont les visages se trouvait également sur l'immense falaise surplombant la ville. Elle sourit et s'accroupit devant ses dernières de façon solennelle entamant ainsi une prière. Celle-ci fut néanmoins vite interrompue par le juunin qui l'avait rejoint. Réouvrant les yeux elle tourna son regard vers lui pour constater qu'il s'était installé à ses cotés pour prier. Surprise, elle le regarda longuement avant de finalement craquer et parler :

"Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ?"

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux toujours clos, la tête baissée. Au bout d'un moment il la releva cependant et lui répondit :

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Cela est un ordre et que vous le vouliez ou non je resterai ici pour vous protéger !"

La jeune femme le regarda un instant surprise par tant de dévotion avant de se mettre à rougir imperceptiblement tout en souriant légèrement :

"Vous êtes charmant ..."

Il la regarda surpris par ses paroles, mais elle s'en était déjà retournée à sa prière. Au bout d'un moment elle se releva cependant et s'approcha des deux tombes les plus éloignées, puis posa doucement ses mains sur les pierres de chacune d'entre elle sans rien dire, sans bouger. Neji sentit le chakra affluer dans les paumes de ses mains et commencer à former une auréole bleutée autour de ses deux membres, la lumière se reflétant sur le marbre des pierres tombales :

"Que faites-vous ?"

Elle se concentrait et aussi ne répondit-elle pas tout de suite, la lueur s'intensifiait de plus en plus quand elle répondit dans un petit halètement :

"C'est un cadeau de notre défunt roi pour les anciens hokages de votre pays !"

La lueur devenait de plus en plus forte et un bruit ressemblant à de la glace se brisant se fit soudainement entendre. La jeune anbu retira alors ses mains des deux pierres tombales, où se trouvaient à présent deux marques dans le marbre faites comme dans de la glace et brillant d'un azur fluorescent. Intrigué le jeune homme s'approcha et fit un regard interrogateur envers l'étrangère qui lui confirma qu'il pouvait toucher. Cette étrange matière était solide et glacée. Elle représentait le symbole de Konoha et le symbole de Yuki no Kuni entrelacé comme dans une alliance éternelle et immuable. Il examina longuement la pierre encore et encore alors que la jeune fille effectuait le même traitement aux tombes des deux autres seigneurs hokages :

"Comment réalisez-vous cela ?"

Elle se redressa et le regarda un instant avant de relever doucement les manches de son kimono pour dévoiler les paumes de ses mains. Deux formes de chakra se formèrent alors dessus. Deux petites tornade de natures différentes, l'une constitué d'eau, l'autre de vent :

"Je possède les chakra de type Suiton et Futon ... en les combinant, je peux créer de la glace ..."

Elle rapprocha ses deux mains l'une de l'autre et les deux tourbillons se rassemblèrent et formèrent un seul tourbillon qui se solidifia pour devenir glace.

"A partir de cette étape, j'insuffle alors à mon élément une autre forme de chackra qui rend la glace vivante d'une certaine façon. Cela la rend indestructible et lumineuse !"

L'aura bleue s'était formée autour de ses mains et le tourbillon qui avait à présent pris l'aspect du symbole de Konoha aspira le chakra bleu jusqu'à devenir fluorescent lui aussi. La lueur s'éteignit alors tandis que le symbole de Konoha lui brillait toujours comme une lampe bleutée.

Yuki releva la tête, sortant de sa concentration et elle s'approcha de Neji pour saisir une de ses mains dans laquelle elle déposa le petit symbole lumineux de son village. Elle le regarda et sourit doucement en fermant les yeux :

"Gardez-le ! C'est quelque chose de précieux !"

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il allait s'apprêter à la remercier, mais déjà avait-elle tourné les talons et marchait doucement pour sortir du cimetière. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, toujours sans bouger avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda la silhouette féminine qui s'éloigner et se mit à courir pour la rattraper :

"Attendez !"

La silhouette s'arrêta et se retourna tandis que Neji arrivait à sa hauteur en courant :

"Je vous raccompagne !"

Elle le regarda et sourit imperceptiblement :

"Vous êtes persistant ..." Dit-elle avec amusement.

"C'est une qualité que l'on me donne ..."

"... Et modeste ..." Ajouta t-elle toujours en souriant.

Neji rougit et détourna le regard avant d'ajouter d'un ton qu'il essayait de garder posé :

"Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos appartements !"

Yuki sourit franchement en le regardant rougir de cette façon, heureuse d'avoir réussi à intimider le jeune homme auparavant si froid. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le bras :

"Très bien ! Raccompagnez-moi !"

Surprit parce ce geste, Neji voulut retirer son bras, mais se reprit vite. Cela ne serait pas correct. Il la laissa faire et elle regarda toujours sourire aux lèvres :

"Puisque vous devez jouer les gardes du corps avec ma personne ... Demain vous voudrez bien me faire visiter votre ville ?"

Il l'observa et elle lui fit une moue enfantine avant de percevoir son hésitation et d'ajouter :

"Allez ... Sinon vous devrez jouer à cache-cache avec moi pour me retrouver ... Je rendrais votre mission invivable ..."

Neji la fixait en se décomposant petit à petit, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa proposition. Cette fille pourrait vite devenir intenable s'il refusait ... Mais l'envie de ne pas la satisfaire était en lui même toujours omniprésente. Il la regarda une nouvelle fois et le regard bleuté de la jeune fille rentra en contact avec ses yeux blancs.

"S'il vous plait ..."

Elle cligna deux fois des yeux et il remarqua un petit cil au coin de son œil droit. Sans pouvoir contrôler réellement son mouvement, sa main remonta au visage de la jeune fille des neiges et ôta délicatement le petit cil :

"Très bien ..."

Elle était devenue cramoisie à son tour dans ce mouvement inattendu qu'il venait de faire et alors qu'il retirait sa main, elle relâcha son bras et se recula légèrement, terriblement gênée et baissa les yeux.

"Merci ..."

Elle marqua un léger temps d'arrêt et remarqua qu'ils arrivaient dans la ruelle où se trouvait les appartements qu'elle devait rejoindre.

"Je sortirai sans doute en début de soirée ... Un peu comme aujourd'hui ... Après la réunion du conseil ..."

"Bien !"

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagné!"

Elle s'inclina doucement en disant ses mots avant de reculer brusquement pour rentrer dans les appartements.

Neji la regarda fuir comme un flocon de neige emporté par le vent et lorsque la porte eut claqué, il se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, prit d'une petite nausée. Son mouvement était ... inconcevable et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Sans demander son reste plus longtemps, il se retourna et marcha d'un pas pressé. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, de se changer les idées loin du village et surtout loin de cette ... fille qui était pour le moins insupportable. Il franchit les hautes portes de l'entrée du village s'en adresser un seul mouvement en direction des deux gardiens qui lui avaient pourtant fait signe. Il courut un long moment à travers la forêt avant de finalement arriver à la zone d'entrainement 7 où il sauta par dessus le grillage et s'enfonça dans la petite jungle artificielle créée spécialement pour les entrainements des ninjas. Finalement il arriva auprès de la rivière parcourant ce lieu et s'assit devant sans remarquer la présence amicale assise non loin qui se leva pour le rejoindre :

"Neji ? Est ce que ça va ?"

Une jeune blonde aux longs cheveux s'approcha de lui et le regarda en restant debout :

"Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette..."

Il la regarda à son tour et répondit en bafouillant :

"C'est cette fille ... Elle est ... horrible ..."

Ino s'accroupit et le regarda de ses yeux cristallins. Il avait baissé les yeux pour éviter qu'il ne croise ceux de la jeune fille :

"Hum ... Tu parles de l'anbu de Yuki no Kuni que tu dois ..."surveiller" !"

Il approuva en hochant la tête :

"Elle est ... diabolique ..."

Un petit rire sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille qui s'assit finalement à coté de Neji et retira ses chaussures pour faire tremper ses pieds dans l'eau claire de la rivière :

"C'est la première fois que je te vois dans un tel état de ... détresse ... ça fait tout bizarre de voir Neji Hyuga, l'illustration parfaite du mec froid, calme et sans émotion, perdre ainsi ses moyens ... surtout quand on sait que la raison est une fille ..."

Neji la regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

"Tu te moques de moi ..."

"Hum ... un petit peu ... C'est tout de même drôle ..."

Elle s'arrêta un instant de parler et observa une nouvelle fois le jeune Hyuga avant d'entendre une voix lointaine :

"INOOOOOOOOOO !"

"Zut ! C'est Shikamaru ...!"

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à arriver, une cigarette à la bouche suivit par Choji en train de manger un paquet de chips. Ino agita les bras en souriant pleinement :

"Désolé les garçons ... J'ai vu Neji en détresse alors je suis allée le secourir !"

Elle avait passé ses bras dans un geste désinvolte autour des épaules du jeune Hyuga en disant cela et celui-ci baissa les yeux, ce qui étonna au plus haut point les deux garçons de l'équipe de Ino, qui s'approchèrent et s'installèrent également autour du jeune homme à la mine revêche, qui les regarda non sans cacher son appréhension.

Shikamaru le regarda longuement avant de tirer un coup sur sa cigarette et d'en relâcher la fumée :

"Tu tires la même tronche que mon père lorsque ma mère vient de l'engueuler ... C'est une fille !"

Ino sourit de plus belle :

"Tes trop fort Shika !"

"A quoi bon souffrir à cause d'une fille ça sert à rien !" Marmonna le concerné avant de se prendre de plein fouet un regarda meurtrier de par la seule personnalité du sexe opposé présente parmi eux.

"C'est qui ?" Demanda le jeune Choji.

Le membre de la Bunke se rembrunit une nouvelle fois et se fut la jeune Yamanaka qui répondit avec un franc sourire :

"C'est la jeune anbu de Yuki No Kuni ! Celle qui a envoyé valsé le ninja de Iwa no Kuni lorsque la princesse est arrivée !"

Shikamaru tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et recracha après un long moment la fumée avant de s'allonger sur le dos :

"Dur mon gars ... Elle est comment ?"

"Insupportable ! Elle minaude en permanence ..."

"Non... Pas mentalement ... Au niveau physique je veux dire ..."

Ino roula des yeux et Choji baissa la tête de dépit tandis que le juunin devenait cramoisi. Shikamaru esquissa un sourire :

"Quoi ... Même si elle peut s'avérer être une garce, le plaisir des yeux ne fait pas de mal...

"Shika ! Arrête un peu !"

"Mais ... Il va devoir la supporter jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent, il peut bien en profiter ... "

"Ça suffit ! Tu es incroyable depuis quelques temps ! Si Temari te manque autant tu n'as qu'à te rendre à Suna !"

"Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là celle-là ?"

"C'est pas comme ça que tu l'appelais lors du dernier examen chuunin ... Lorsque tu la draguais à longueur de journée, intelligemment certes ! De toutes façons on s'en fout de toi ! Là le problème c'est Neji !"

Ne voulant pas s'engager sur une pente glissante, Shikamaru profita du changement de sujet ou plutôt du retour au sujet initial pour éviter le sujet douloureux de sa relation avec Temari :

"Oui donc ... Neji ... Elle te fait chier ? Demande à ce que ta mission soit confier à un autre ..."

"Tsunade-Sama ne voudra jamais ! Elle n'a déjà pas assez de ninjas pour assurer la sécurité de notre village... maintenant que la princesse est là !"

Choji se mit à rire :

"Amène la dans les bains publics et prends des photos!"

"Ou alors bourre-la pour pouvoir lui jouer un sale tour..." Répliqua Shikamaru.

"Ou encore ..."

Neji, lui, continuait à garder profil bas devant les bêtises de plus en plus ahurissantes que débitaient Shikamaru et Choji, le premier d'un ton vague voir las et le second enjoué, au fur et à mesure que les minutes avançaient.

"Ils sont pénibles quant-ils s'y mettent tous les deux !"

Neji tourna la tête vers la jeune fille pour approuver. Ino le regarda une nouvelle fois longuement avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille :

"J'ai l'impression que bien que tu dises le contraire ... Ta mission ne te dérange pas tant que ça ..."

Le jeune homme vira au rouge bien mur et il baragouina une réponse négative en essayant de se justifier, mais Ino souriait à présent à pleines dents. Elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie de la zone d'entrainement, laissant un Neji prit au dépourvu et ses coéquipiers continuer à faire des propositions de plus en plus absurdes.

Seulement de l'autre coté du miroir Neji n'était pas le seul à souffrir de l'incertitude qui envahissait son cœur.

A peine la porte de l'antichambre des appartements de la princesse, s'était-elle refermée derrière elle, laissée glisser le long de cette dernière, s'asseyant sur le tapis rouge couvrant le sol. Elle ramena ses jambes le long contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête entre celles-ci.

Elle était troublée ... Dévastée par l'effet qu'avait eu sur elle ce simple geste anodin alors qu'elle ... Elle avait eut le désir de l'humilier ... De s'en faire un domestique ...

Elle se méprisait à présent d'avoir eu une telle idée alors que sa mission était beaucoup plus importante ... Qu'aurait dit son père s'il l'avait su ? Et que penserait son frère si jamais il venait à l'apprendre ... ?

Elle se gifla mentalement et redressa la tête. Des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux rouges et sa vue était trouble si bien qu'elle n'aperçut par la princesse se précipiter vers elle accompagnée par deux anbus de la garde royale. Ils parlaient, mais elle n'entendait que des bruits incompréhensibles. L'un d'eux la prit finalement dans ses bras pour la transporter jusqu'à dans la chambre de la princesse, la plus luxueuse où il la déposa sur les draps de soie du lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et bientôt les sons revirent à elle :

"Yuki ! Yuki ! Vous allez bien ?"

Elle hocha la tête négativement et se remit à pleurer. La princesse la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer en lui demandant de lui raconter ce qui la troublait autant. Les mots sortirent avec beaucoup de mal pour la jeune anbu qui n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments :

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça ... Et ... Pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi ... ça ne me ressemble pas ..."

Yakiko regarda la jeune fille en la berçant doucement dans ses bras :

"La journée a été difficile ... Vous devriez vous reposez ... Je vais vous aidez à vous déshabiller ..."

"Yakiko-chan ... Tu ne dois pas ..."

"Chut ..." la coupa son amie, " Juste pour cette nuit, vous redevenez réellement celle que vous êtes votre..."

"Non ... Je préfère rester la personne que j'ai choisi d'être pour ce voyage ... Pour cette mission Yakiko ... Je m'y tiendrais"

Elle s'échappa des bras de la jeune femme et s'éloigna d'elle, descendant du lit. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Seulement, elle se retourna juste avant de passer l'embrasure de la porte :

"Pour la première fois de ma vie ... les gens réagissent normalement face à moi ... Je préfère que ça reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible !"

La princesse approuva silencieusement et la jeune shinobi sortit de la chambre de cette dernière pour se diriger vers une pièce adjacente à la chambre où elle s'enferma à l'intérieur.

Une salle de bain ... elle se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage et regarda son reflet dans le miroir ... sans rien dire ... elle avait une mine affreuse et sans plus tarder elle rejoignit sa chambre ... proche de celle de la princesse où elle s'enfouit sous un amas d'épaisses couvertures.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite et déjà, le soleil était à son zénith lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille avant d'entrer suite à l'absence de réponse. La princesse se glissa jusqu'au lit, malgré le manque de commodité que son imposante robe lui imposait. Elle se pencha par dessus les couvertures et caressa les joues de la jeune fille :

"Yuki ... Yuki réveillez-vous ..."

Un gémissement se fit entendre et doucement la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait le teint rouge et transpirait fortement malgré les frissons qui envahissaient son corps :

"Yuki ... Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?"

La seule réponse qu'elle obtient se composa d'un simple mot, dit, grelotante :

"Froid ..."

La jeune princesse s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main sur le front de sa jeune garde du corps :

"Vous avez de la fièvre ! Vous devriez rester couchée !"

Une main sortit de sous les couvertures et saisit celle de la princesse :

"Qui a-t-il ?"

La main était moite et la princesse porta un long moment son regard dessus avant de répondre :

"Il est 13 heures ... La réunion du conseil est dans un peu moins d'une heure ... Nous n'avons pas osé vous réveiller car hier vous sembliez extrêmement fatiguée ..."

Repoussant les couvertures sous lequelles elle se trouvait, la jeune fille se leva péniblement :

"Je viens ..."

La princesse poussa un soupir en la regardant l'air désemparé :

"Yuki-sama ... Vous n'êtes pas en état ... Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent ..."

La jeune anbu tourna son regard cristallin vers la princesse et il se fit mauvais :

"Aide-moi à m'habiller !" Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans reproche.

Hakiko parut un instant déboussolée puis rougit fortement en baissant les yeux :

"Excusez-moi !"

Elle se recula de quelques pas et se dirigea vers l'armoire se trouvant dans la chambre avant de l'ouvrir et dans observer le contenu. Elle sortit finalement du meuble une lourde robe aux multiples couleurs ... l'une des plus chaudes se trouvant dans l'armoire. Elle s'empressa de la ramener vers la jeune fille qui s'était déshabillée entre temps et observait Hakiko d'un œil lourd et pesant. La princesse l'aida à passer son vêtement et la pria de s'installer à la coiffeuse pendant qu'elle lui arangeait les cheveux et maquillait. Elles sortirent finalement à temps pour se rendre au conseil sous bonne escorte.

La salle du conseil était bondée et chaque seigneur de Konoha étaiet présent pour cette réunion de la plus haute importance.

Ils avaient tous été conviés deux jours plus tôt pour être prévenus de l'arrivée imminente d'une haute personnalité de Yuki no Kuni réclamant leur présence dans les plus brefs délais. Ils étaient tous donc rassemblés, chacun à la place qui leur étaient désignées et ils discutaient tous avec ardeurs sur le pourquoi de cette réunion. La silence se fit soudain lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que la princesse entra. Chacun se leva et attendit que la jeune femme soit installée avant de se rassoir à leur tour. Tsunade s'avança alors au centre de la pièce afin de parler avec confort à toutes l'assistance :

"Seigneurs de Konoha ! Votre altesse ! Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour parler d'un problème important que subit le pays de la neige ! La princesse, elle-même, n'a pas hésité à prendre tous les risques pour venir nous porter cette nouvelle et réclamer votre aide ! Seulement nous ne pouvons prendre de décisions aussi importantes sans vous en informer au préalable ... Aussi je vous demanderai d'être attentif, puis de donner chacun à votre tour et sans crainte votre opinion !"

L'assemblée fut remuée par un léger murmure et la princesse se leva pour prendre la parole :

"Seigneurs de Konoha ... Je suis ici aujourd'hui présente pour vous rapporter la situation difficile de notre pays ... Il y a 2 semaines nous ..."

Yuki avait prit place derrière la princesse et observait l'immense pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient... Le monde qui y était rassemblé. Elle était nauséeuse et prise de vertiges. Elle avait froid, mais elle tenait bon, observant chacun des hommes importants présent dans les rangs. Elle en reconnut quelques uns ... mais pas tous ... Elle remarqua également la présence d'un nombre important d'anbu et de ninja de niveau supérieur ... dont son "garde du corps attitré". Elle eut un sourire en coin et continua son inspection. Elle avait à présent des maux de tête et n'écoutait même plus les paroles dites par la princesse. Elle commença à s'affaisser alors doucement, envahit par les étourdissements quand un bras passa autour de sa taille et une main se posa sur son ventre l'empêchant ainsi de s'effondrer en pleine réunion. Elle réouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et entendit une voix qui lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Du calme ... Nous allons sortir discrètement ... Je vous soutiens pour ne pas que vous tombiez !"

Elle frissonna au son de la voix contre son oreille et approuva d'un petit hochement de tête avant de reculer doucement toujours soutenue par Neji.

Ils sortirent le plus discrètement du monde et à peine la porte se fut-elle refermée derrière eux qu'elle se retrouva brutalement plaquée contre un mur sans même avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait :

"Vous êtes inconsciente !"

Les yeux blancs du jeune homme la regardait avec une fureur non contenue et elle céda rapidement devant ce regard pesant, baissant les yeux, elle se rapprocha du jeune hyuga et empoigna sa tenue avant de se serrer contre lui en tremblant. Neji prit une jolie couleur rouge, mais ne la repoussa pas. Elle tremblait ... Il passa sa main sur son front et constata qu'elle était bouillante. Il ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui pour la réchauffer un peu:

"Vous êtes une idiote ... Vous aurez mieux fait de rester coucher ..."

"Je suis désolée ..."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui une moue passive et fatiguée :

"Vraiment ..."

Neji leva les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi rouge avant de parler au bout de quelques instants :

"Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos appartements où nous attendrons la fin du conseil qu'un médecin puisse vous osculter !"

Elle approuva et ferma les yeux alors que le jeune Hyuga la prenait dans ses bras pour la ramener. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa docilement porter.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard dans les appartements des ninjas de Yuki no Kuni que la jeune parvint à ouvrir avec grande difficulté avant que finalement Neji lui prenne la clé des mains pour ouvrir la porte. Toujours en la soutenant, il la fit rentrer dans les appartements et la conduisit jusqu'au salon, où il l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé avant de poser une nouvelle fois sa main sur son front. La fraicheur de ses mains lui fit du bien, mais il la retira bien vite :

"Vous êtes brulante !"

"Et j'ai froid ..."

Elle le regarda plaintive et il l'observa un instant avant de glisser sa main dans son dos et de faire coulisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe :

"Déshabillez-vous !"

Elle cligna des yeux avec difficultés en se tenant la tête :

"Qu ... quoi ?"

Elle s'éloigna et il soupira de lassitude :

"Votre robe vous fais transpirer ... Ce n'est pas très bon vue la fièvre que vous avez ! Déshabillez-vous ! Je vais chercher un couverture !"

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et rougit brutalement. Il voulait qu'elle se déshabille ... Mais il la verrait en sous vêtements ... Elle ne parvenait pas à le concevoir ... C'était indécent ... Elle se recroquevilla sur le canapé se posant de multiples questions sur cela. Neji ne tarda pas à revenir avec une couverture dans les bras. Il soupira de lassitude et déposa la chose sur le canapé avant de se pencher vers la jeune fille :

"Faut-il que je le fasse moi même ..."

Elle rougit :

"Pouvez-vous sortir pendant que je me change ..."

Il parut un instant surpris et émit un petit ricanement :

"Je ne vous pensez pas si timide ..."

"S'il vous plait ... "

Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin :

"Je vais vous faire du thé en attendant ..."

Il quitta le salon et la jeune fille, après s'être assurée qu'il était bel et bien parti, se leva en grelotant et s'extirpa de sa prison de tissu avant de s'enrouler dans l'épaisse couverture chaude que le jeune juunin lui avait amené. Elle plia sa robe et la déposa sur une des chaises présentes dans la pièce avant de revenir sur le canapé au centre du salon. Elle se coucha dessus, enfouit sa tête dans un des oreillers et se recroquevilla sur elle même tel un foetus. Elle avait toujours froid et sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Les nausées étaient toujours présentes et les vertiges, eux, s'intensifiaient. Elle aurait que cela s'arrête, mais rien à faire. Un nouvelle fois, la main de son protecteur se posa sur son épaule. Elle se redressa légèrement abasourdie et se retourna sur elle-même, pour lui faire face. Il s'assit sur le rebord du canapé ... Tout prêt d'elle et posa une tasse chaude dans ses mains avant d'écarter quelques cheveux qui tombaient en désordre sur son visage :

"Buvait ça ! ça ne peut pas vous faire du mal ... Puis je vais veiller sur vous jusqu'à la fin du conseil ..."

Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil discret et porta la tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres pour boire un peu du liquide. Puis elle la reposa entre ses jambes. La chaleur passa à travers le tissu et elle la sentit sur ses jambes nues :

"Je suis désolée pour notre rende- vous de ce soir ... mais avec cette fièvre je ne pense pas que je pourrais venir ..."

Il la regarda un peu surpris et lui sourit gentiment :

"Etiez-vous si impatiente que cela de me faire souffrir ..."

Elle rougit et secoua négativement la tête :

"Oh ... Je rigolais hier quand j'ai dit cela ... Je voulais juste visiter votre ville ... C'est tellement grand ici ..."

Elle baissa la tête, dépitée, et il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule :

"Ne vous en faites pas ... Ce n'est que partie remise ..."

"Merci"

Elle lui sourit doucement puis l'observa :

"Parlez-moi de vous Neji ..."

Le jeune homme se ferma instantanément à ce genre de conversation qu'il déclina poliment. La jeune fille des neiges s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir été trop bavarde ... Il était fermé et hostile ... ça devenait difficile de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un comme ça aussi ne dit-elle plus rien et se contente de finir son thé et de se remettre en position couchée pour essayer de se reposer un peu tandis que le juunin s'installa sur un fauteuil tout proche où il se saisit d'un livre posé sur la table basse qu'il commença à feuilleter.

Elle s'endormit et ne fut réveillée que quelques heures plus tard par la princesse qui la secouait avec vigueur pour la réveiller :

"Yuki ! Yuki !"

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et regarda toute ensommeillée la princesse, qui avait sortie ses instruments de médecine, et l'examinait à présent, vérifiant chacune des parties de son corps pour voir d'où venait le problème. Elle écouta au final son cœur et ses poumons et sourit :

"Rien de grave ... juste une petite grippe ... On va traiter ça immédiatement ..."

La jeune fille approuva en silence et referma les yeux avant de se rendormir.

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain, dans un immense lit ... Celui de la princesse. La fièvre n'était plus là et Hakiko avait sans doute lui faire une piqure. Le résultat était là ... Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Peut être pas encore prête à courir un 100 mètres mais mieux que la veille dans tous les cas. Elle sortie du lit et se leva. Quelqu'un lui avait passé sa chemise de nuit.

Elle sortit du lit et c'est la mine encore endormie qu'elle se dirigea vers la salon où les anbus et la princesse prenaient le petit déjeuner en rigolant joyeusement. Ils firent immédiatement silence à l'arrivée de la jeune fille qui s'avança parmi eux et s'installa entre la jeune fille de sang royal et l'anbu dénommait Yachime. Elle posa d'un geste négligeant sa tête sur son épaule et ce dernier glissa son bras autour des siennes :

"Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui mademoiselle !"

"Beaucoup mieux senpaï !"

Ce dernier rigola faiblement :

"ça faisait bien longtemps que vous ne m'aviez pas appelé ainsi ... Je ne suis plus votre senpaï Yuki ... Mais votre égal désormais !"

Elle ferma les yeux pour toute réponse et s'assoupit quelques instants durant lesquels la conversation reprit de plus belle sans qu'aucun ne tienne compte de sa présence. C'était pour ça qu'elle les aimait autant. Ils savaient faire preuve de respect vis à vis d'elle, mais également abstraction de son rang. Elle soupira dans son sommeil à demi éveillé ... Même si elle était là pour affaires, les gens d'ici étaient ... Différents et elle appréciait cela.


	4. Chapter 3

**Attention ! Lemon Hard au début du chapitre !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents dans cette fanfic et que vous reconnaitrez comme des personnages du manga, donc bel et bien la propriété de notre très vénéré Masashi Kishimoto (prosternez-vous !). Les autres personnages sont parfaitement le fruit de mon imagination la plus profonde :p

**Rating :** PG-17 (Attention au début de ce chapitre !)

**Note de l'auteur :** Déjà le chapitre 3 ! C'est dur mais je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise dans mon écriture ... je retrouve peu à peu la fluidité que j'avais avant et les mots sortent plus facilement !

Toujours un gros merci et ziboux à cousineuh :p qui joue les bêtas lectrices et à femme qui je l'espère profite bien de son séjour en angleterre pour écrire "Mission procréation :p"

**Chapitre 3 :** Course poursuite dans la forêt ...

Des halètements... une respiration rapide ... Neji repoussa brutalement une jeune fille contre le mur et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

Il avait les cheveux détachés, se répandant sur ses épaules avec la grâce naturelle, dont il avait hérité de sa naissance. La jeune fille le regarda, elle aussi en souriant. Il s'avança et la plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser violemment, glissant ses mains devenues baladeuses autour de sa taille. L'étreinte se transforma en un duel au corps à corps ou chacun essayait de dominer l'autre. La jeune fille se faisait entreprenante, et avait glisser ses mains à travers le kimono du jeune Hyuga afin de tâter son torse musclé. Elle gémit violemment contre sa bouche en prononçant son nom et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la mordit dans le cou. Elle le regarda avec une dépravation choquante et Neji caressa doucement le visage de la jeune anbu venue du pays des neiges, se délectant presque de ce simple contact charnel. Sa main glissa le long de son visage, effleurant son nez, traçant le contour de ses lèvres, se perdant dans son cou. Il la ré-embrassa avec fougue, sa langue formant un ballet interminable avec celle de la jeune fille qui riait contre ses lèvres, tandis que sa main, toujours aventureuse, se glissait plus bas. Elle caressa doucement les deux formes rondes de la poitrine de la jeune fille, mais ne s'y attardèrent pas, préférant se glisser de façon vertueuse vers la ceinture de son kimono qui fut, d'une façon plus qu'habile, défaite avant que la main du jeune homme se pose sur son ventre.

Elle lui sourit et se pressa contre lui de façon suggestive, si bien que les mains du jeune membre de la bunke furent repousser loin de son ventre, mais très proche de son fessier, qu'il se dépêcha d'aller attoucher de ses doigts puissants. La jeune fille se sentit presque soulevée par ses bras puissants et sentit que l'ardeur de son amant se faisait pressante, de même que son excitation qu'elle ressentait à présent sur son bas ventre alors que son sexe se faisait plus dur. 

Elle le voulait en elle ... Le désirait plus que tout ... Et lui, il la martyrisait d'une façon trop agréable pour qu'elle ne refuse. Elle se frotta avec plus d'ardeur contre son entre-jambe, cherchant à son tour à éprouver plus encore de plaisir qu'elle n'en avait déjà, mais également à augmenter son excitation. Excitation qu'elle voyait croitre au fur et à mesure qu'elle frottait son sexe encore caché par une culotte de soie, contre le dard tendu par l'excitation de son ami.

La jeune homme au regard blanc la saisit alors brutalement et la retourna pour la plaquer face au mur qu'elle avait derrière elle. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains sans comprendre avant de sentir les mains tremblantes du Hyuga se glisser entre ses jambes et commencer à la toucher avec une ferveur non contenue.

Il ne fallut que très peu de temps avant qu'elle ne se contracte et commence à gémir, puis à crier alors qu'elle attenait l'orgasme. Neji fit durer cet instant un long moment, ses doigts glissant à présent avec aisance dans la féminité de la jeune fille. Elle s'affaissa doucement, à présent seulement soutenue par les bras du jeune homme et prise dans des spasmes de plaisir faisant vibrer tout son corps avant que finalement, ces outils de tortures ne se retirent de son corps.

Presque sans force, elle se sentit retourner par Neji qui l'embrassa avec une hargne nouvelle, et encore plus fougueuse. 

De nouveau les mains de son amant se glissaient vers sa prison de soie, puis un craquement s'en suivit.

Il venait de faire voler en morceau le tissu qui recouvrait son antre secrète de sa poigne de fer. Elle était à sa merci. Elle gémit de plus belle, se pressant contre lui et sentant à présent son désir à son point culminant. Si elle, elle était prête depuis un bon moment, lui aussi il était prêt désormais … Seulement elle était joueuse, et désirait le torturer à son tour comme il l'avait fait juste avant.

Son regard se fit langoureux et éperdue de désir alors qu'elle se collait contre son torse musclé, légèrement dénudé, son kimono s'ouvrant légèrement sur sa poitrine, laissant entrevoir les petites pointes roses de ses seins. Elle remarqua le regard de son ami qui se faisait désireux, alors… d'un geste lent et précis, elle se mit doucement à approcher sa main de son sein droit. Elle écarta le pan de son kimono qui le cachait encore et le caressa doucement, essayant de le convaincre d'en faire de même. 

Il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que le membre de la Bunke en approche une main hésitante et commence à caresser avec une douceur des plus propices. Il la repoussa une nouvelle fois contre le mur … c'est-à-dire qu'il appréciait énormément cette impression de domination qu'il mettait en place à travers elle. Seulement, Yuki avait décidé une fois encore de ne pas se laisser prendre au dépourvu et sa main avait glissé dans le pantalon du Kimono de son amant.

Neji poussa un grognement de surprise en sentant le contact frais de la main de la jeune fille sur son membre tendu à l'extrême. Cette dernière rougit d'ailleurs légèrement, mais ne quitta pas ses yeux du regard. Cherchant à lui faire ressentir une émotion, une expression …Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le nom dessus.

Sa main effleura la virilité du jeune homme, d'abord timidement avant d'avoir un mouvement plus souple allant de haut en bas et toujours du bouts des doigts.

Le jeune Hyuga plissa des yeux sous ses caresses de débutante, cela ne manquait cependant pas de créer un certain effet chez lui. Il la serrait toujours contre lui, l'empêchant de se sauver, mais lui laissant assez de place pour pouvoir pratiquer ses attouchements avec autant d'aisance et de liberté que possible.

Elle commençait à prendre de plus en plus confiance en elle et insistait sur les zones … qu'elle avait jugées érogènes. Neji la regarda pour la mettre encore plus en confiance, aussi saisit-elle le membre tendu à pleine main pour commencer à le masturber doucement, même si cela la faisait rougir. 

Le plaisir du Hyuga allait croissant et un léger fluide s'écoulait de son dard tendu. Il gémissait et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte alors que la jeune fille continuait sans relâche cette douce torture qu'elle trouvait elle-même agréable. L'excitation allait croissante pour chacun des deux jeunes gens, l'un de par les tortures prodiguaient par sa partenaire, l'autre par les gémissements de ce dernier qui produisait un étrange mélange d'excitation et d'envie au niveau de son bas ventre.

Les yeux blancs du jeune homme roulaient presque dans leurs orbites au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et soudainement, il attrapa la main de la jeune fille pour la stopper dans son action. Il se sentait venir et ce n'était pas de cette façon et encore moins dans cette position qu'il voulait exprimer sa jouissance.

La jeune fille des neiges le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il l'avait stopper dans son action, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que déjà il l'embrassait avec une ferveur et une vivacité nouvelle.

Elle se détendit dans ses bras et malgré le fait qu'il est retiré sa main de sa tâche, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller une nouvelle fois titiller l'élastique de son pantalon, essayant de faire passer un message muet à son partenaire.

L'ardeur était toujours présente dans le moindre de leurs mouvements et l'apogée s'annonçait propice.

Une nouvelle fois Yuki se retrouva face au mur. Elle sentit alors les doigts de Neji effleurer ses fesses jusqu'à son propre sexe, puis le caressait une nouvelle fois doucement.

Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt être comblée et que ce vide qu'elle ressentait au niveau de ses reins ne serrait bientôt plus. Elle tenta de se détendre.

Neji s'était débarrassé du bas de son kimono, libérant ainsi sa virilité tendue à l'extrême qu'il frotta d'un geste négligeant contre les fesses de la jeune fille, la faisant languir encore une peu avant de la prendre. 

Cette dernière ne put bien évidement retenir un gémissement de lassitude en sentant cette présence chaude et dure contre ses fesses. Elle fit un mouvement pour lui indiquer qu'elle le voulait et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier.

Se guidant avec sa main, sa verge pénétra en elle, d'abord doucement, se contentant de glisser autour des lèvres pubiennes gonflaient de désir de la jeune fille, avant de finalement, d'un coup violent des reins, pénétrer en profondeur.

Elle eut un petit cri de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une pénétration de ce genre, mais aucune douleur, elle était tellement trempée, que le sexe de son amant avait glissé très facilement en elle.

Il était gros … Si gros que chacun des micros mouvements de Neji, elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était agréable. 

Il lui caressait les reins avec une douceur presque amoureuse avant de la saisir doucement par les hanches pour s'aider dans ses mouvements.

Il attaqua le va et vient qu'elle désirait depuis quelques minutes déjà. 

D'abord doucement, des mouvements précis et contrôlés qu'elle parvenait à accompagner avec ses propres mouvements de hanches, mais le désir se faisait de plus en plus fort chez chacun des deux jeunes gens.

Neji se faisait plus violent, il allait plus vite, plus fort en elle, qui ne suivait plus ses mouvements, mais les subissaient à présent.

Ses seins se balançaient sous son ventre avec ferveur et elle poussa un nouveau cri lorsque le jeune homme les saisit à pleine mains en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

La position était bestiale s'est vrai, mais les émotions qui passaient en eux n'en étaient que plus fortes. 

Les contractions produites dans le vagin de la jeune fille étaient de plus en plus forte et la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le sexe du jeune homme l'excitait de seconde en seconde, à chaque nouvelle poussée qu'il faisait en elle.

Il n'allait pas tarder à se libérer et sa partenaire se mit bientôt à gémir d'une nouvelle façon, signe qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme. Lui-même avait du mal à progresser tellement il la sentait contracté autour de sa verge. Il gémit à son tour, le plaisir était à son summum. Il en profitait au maximum. La cambrure formait pas le dos de sa précieuse était somptueux de même que la façon dont elle avait de se mouvoir à chaque nouveau coup de rein qu'il donnait pour aller plus profondément en elle. Il posa ses mains sur son dos, les laissant glisser dans des gestes irréguliers et parcourus de spasme de plaisir jusqu'au cou de la jeune fille, qu'il redressa tendrement. L'appuyant contre son torse en transpiration, il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa le long du cou, tout en lui caressant le visage. Un de ses doigts se glissa même dans sa bouche pour simuler de façon suggérer ce que son sexe faisait subir à son vagin.

Les spasmes de l'orgasme qui parcourait la jeune fille étaient impressionnants et Neji ne put se retenir bien longtemps. Malgré la position pour le plus cosaque, lui derrière elle, la prenant en levrette alors qu'elle était appuyé contre son torse, il n'avait pas ralenti le rythme de ses va et vient incessants?

Finalement, ce fut son tour qui arriva. Son corps se contracta et se mit à être prit de convulsions incontrôlable avant qu'il ne pousse un râle de plaisir s'affaissant en même temps que la jeune fille dans ses bras ... Puis tout devient noir ... 

Neji ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa main reposait sur son front d'où s'écoulait de grosses gouttes de sueur. Il cligna plusieurs fois de ses deux billes couleurs perles avant de réussir à percevoir quelque chose dans la semi obscurité dans laquelle se trouvait sa chambre en cette matinée ensoleillée. 

Il était en sueur mais étrangement détendu. Il lui fallut un certain moment pour réaliser qu'il venait de rêver. Il se redressa péniblement sur son lit pour constater l'état de son pénis en semi-érection ... Oula une bonne douche était de rigueur, cependant il se recoucha parmi ses draps en coton se maudissant d'avoir fait un rêve pareil et se détestant également de ... désirer cette fille ... 

Il soupira dans son état semi léthargique se posant diverses questions sur le programme de sa journée. Encore une fois, il allait devoir la suivre toute la journée pour assurer sa protection, protection qu'il jugeait, il était vrai, inutile, compte tenu de son niveau en ninjustsu. Il se retourna parmi ses draps et attrapa son oreiller en soupirant de lassitude. La vie était cruelle.

Il se leva finalement pour gagner la salle de bain de sa chambre.

Yuki avait réussi à convaincre ses protecteurs, à savoir la princesse et ses compagnons d'armes de Yuki No Kuni, de la laisser sortir quelques heures, et cela malgré son état encore fragile, pour profiter de la fraîcheur matinale.

Elle avait pour l'occasion donc revêtue un Kimono d'un mauve très pâle à la ceinture couleur argentée. Elle s'avança sur les dalles de pierre du village dans ses guettas en cuir, se concentrant malgré elle pour ne pas glisser … Le sol était humide.

Elle hésita quelques instants sur la direction à prendre avant de se diriger vers le temple pour effectuer quelques prières.

L'entrée de la bâtisse était en elle-même impressionnante. Bordée par deux énormes colonnes en marbre rouge, d'une hauteur approchant les 10 mètres de haut et soutenant un ponton dans la même matière également où s'étalait divers motifs bouddhistes, elle crut même y reconnaître les différents démons qui hantaient le monde, tel que Ichibi … ou encore Nibi. Elle soupira et s'écarta légèrement lorsqu'une dizaine de moines sortirent de l'édifice, s'inclinant devant leur passage. Puis, timidement, elle rentra dans la cour du temple. Celle-ci était très richement décorée, par des sculptures en tout genre et en tout style possibles, mais également par une végétation luxuriante. Elle s'approcha de certaines fleurs dont elle n'avait osé jusqu'à ce jour imaginer l'existence. Elle en effleura une des mains pour constater alors que la plante se referma sur son doigt. Certes s'était surprenant, mais pas douloureux, elle retira donc son doigt de la plante carnivore et se releva, un sourire éclairant son visage. Elle pénétra alors au cœur de l'édifice en poussant les lourdes portes du temple.

Tout était silencieux, et ses pas raisonnèrent longuement dans l'immense salle principale du lieu sacré.

Elle s'approcha doucement de l'autel avant de sentir une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna brutalement et observa l'homme lui faisant face. 

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et un kimono bleu pâle très simple. Et plus impressionnant encore, ses yeux étaient blanc … Comme ceux de son protecteur, aussi ne lui fallut-il pas longtemps pour en déduire qu'il était de la famille Hyuga.

L'homme s'avança vers elle l'air hautain, aussi ne bougea-t-elle pas, légèrement intimidée par sa stature et la prestance qu'il dégageait. Lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, il la regarda toujours de son air impérieux et elle s'inclina respectueusement avant de se redresser et de garder le regard baissé.

"Vous êtes donc la jeune anbu que mon neveu doit protéger ?"

Elle approuva par un hochement de tête silencieux. Avant de se risquer un regard vers le seigneur Hyuga.

Elle croisa son regard et aussitôt un flash traversa les deux esprits. La jeune fille resta de marbre pétrifiée tandis que le chef de clan se mit à reculer de quelques pas, puis il s'inclina respectueusement :

"Votre Altesse ... Veuillez m'excusez je ne vous avez pas ..."

"Il suffit Seigneur Hyuga ! Redressez-vous."

L'homme se tût et se redressa immédiatement après que l'ordre soit donné par la jeune fille qui s'approcha de lui :

"Regarder moi Hiashi-san !"

L'homme leva les yeux et regarda la femme devant lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était encore très jeune. Il avait du se rendre à Yuki no kuni pour une mission et avait été reçu par le roi du pays en personne avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié ... Cet homme ... il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ... Il cligna des yeux :

"Votre altesse ... pourquoi êtes-vous ve ... Où est votre père ...?"

Le regard de la jeune fille se voilâ de tristesse quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne un visage impassible :

"Il a été assassiné ... Il y a un peu moins de trois semaines ... Par des ninjas d'Iwa no Kuni ... Mon frère lui a succédé sur le trône ... mais ..."

Une larme coula imperceptiblement le long de la joue de la jeune kunoïchi qui s'empressa de la faire disparaître d'un revers de la manche. Elle souffla en gardant la tête baissée :

"Les ninjas d'Iwa no Kuni ont immédiatement déclaré la guerre à notre pays dès la chute de mon père. Mon frère a, à peine, eut le temps de reprendre sa succession que plusieurs villages à l'ouest du pays ont été définitivement rayés de la carte à cause d'Iwa . Ils tuent ... Ils violent ... Ils saccagent tout sur leur passage ... Et notre pays est faible après la perte de notre roi ... J'ai supplié mon frère de me laisser partir pour venir vous réclamer de l'aide ... Mais c'est une mission qui est dangereuse et la seule solution que nous avons trouvés pour assurer réellement ma sécurité était de me faire passer pour une ninja ordinaire et de prendre une doublure pour jouer mon rôle ... Ma servante et meilleure amie ..."

La jeune altesse releva son regard cristallin vers celui couleur perle du chef de clan des Hyuga :

"Vous m'avez reconnu car vous m'avez déjà rencontré alors que j'étais plus jeune ... Mais vous êtes la seule personne au courant de ma véritable identité en ce village; Hiashi-san ... Je vous supplie de ne rien dire aux autorités ..."

Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant le membre de la Sôke pour lui implorer d'accéder à sa requête. 

Ce dernier était resté indéchiffrable, essayant de contenir son émotion ... Il avait perdu ... un de ses plus fidèles amis ... Il comprenait à présent pourquoi cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelle de lui. Il s'avança vers la jeune princesse et dans le peu de soupçon de paternité qu'il lui restait, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui :

"Je comprendre votre douleur ... Fujihiro était un ... Très bon ami ... Sa mort me remplit d'une grande tristesse ... "

La jeune fille posa sa tête contre le torse du chef de la sôke pour étouffer le bruit provoqué par ses pleurs.

"Nous sommes des idiots ... Nous n'avons même pas penser à vérifier que notre interlocutrice était bien la princesse de Yuki no Kuni ... Pourtant c'était simple ... Votre doublure et vous même portez toujours des gants pour dissimuler vos mains ..."

La jeune fille s'éloigna doucement en approuvant d'un signe de tête et en retirant un des gants de soie blanche qui couvrait sa main droite, révélant ainsi sa main complètement nervuré par une multitude de veines apparemment constituées de cristal qui parcourait tout son membre formant des courbes gracieuses autour de ses doigts et de la paume de sa main :

"L'attribut génétique de ma famille ... Ce même attribut qui nous permet de créer le cristal indestructible avec lequel nous nous battons ..."

"Le cristal des neiges ..."

Yuki approuva silencieusement avant de remettre son gant et de regarder Hiashi :

"Ne dites rien, s'il vous plait ..."

Le juunin approuva :

"Très bien ... Je continuerai à faire comme si vous m'étiez inconnue ..."

La jeune fille gratifia Hiashi d'un sourire :

"Je révèlerai mon identité uniquement si la situation l'exige ... Cela ne devrait plus tarder vu que Konoha a décidé de faire durer les pour parler ..."

"Les autres seigneurs ne sont pas prêt à approuver l'aide que nous voulons apporter à votre pays prince..."

"Appelez-moi Yuki s'il vous plait ..."

"Bien ... donc les seigneurs de Konoha sont encore réticents ... Je tenterai d'être plus persuasif la prochaine fois ... Je suis moi même un seigneur de Konoha et pas des moindres ... ma parole à énormément de valeur ... Je la met à votre disposition Yuki"

"Arigato Hiashi-san"

Son regard s'échappa alors de la vision de l'homme lui faisant face et elle se retourna pour s'approcher de l'autel du temple où elle se mit à genoux et commença à prier en silence avant de sentir la présence du Hyuga à ses cotés qui priait également. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire, avant que finalement la jeune fille ne reprenne la parole tout en se levant :

"Ne dites rien à votre neveu ... Sa mission est plus importante qu'il ne le pense ... Même si je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seule ..."

Elle s'approcha de l'hôtel et attrapa la lourde corde se trouvant au centre qu'elle secoua pour faire sonner la cloche du temple. 

Elle se retourna alors et gratifia le seigneur de Konoha d'un dernier sourire avant de quitter le temple en sa compagnie:

"J'aurais quelques choses à vous remettre ... J'essayerais de m'arranger pour trouver un moyen de vous le donner !"

Yuki le regarda perplexe avant d'approuver :

"Très bien ..."

Elle allait continuer sa phrase, mais referma instinctivement la bouche en sentant une nouvelle présence approcher d'eux. Elle se retourna pour faire face au shinobi qui venait de sauter devant eux et eut un petit sourire pour le neveu de Hiashi :

"Neji-kun ! Quelle bonne surprise !"

Le jeune homme l'ignora et baissa respectueusement la tête vers son oncle :

"Ohayou Hiashi-oji !"

Hiashi jeta un oeil à Neji et lui parla d'une voix calme :

"Prend soin de notre invitée Neji ... Tsunade-sama ne pardonnerait pas si il lui arrivait quelque chose !"

"Hi !"

Le seigneur Hyûga s'inclina respectueusement devant la jeune fille qui répondit à son salut par un sourire avant de se retirer vers la sortie, laissant les deux jeunes gens dans un silence on ne peut plus pesant.

Le silence dura quelques instants avant que Neji, contrôlant son gêne, se risqua un regard vers la jeune fille de Yuki No Kuni :

"Que désirez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?"

Elle avait les yeux baissés, et elle regardait le sol avec une humilité déconcertante, aussi lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux bleux clair vers lui, Neji rougit brutalement, ayant une pensée vers le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit, ce fût son tour de détourner le regard :

"Euh ... j'aurais aimé visiter Konoha ... "

Neji se tourna et regarda la sortie du temple que son oncle venait de quitter :

"Le village est vaste ... Et le pays encore plus ... Avez-vous des préférences sur ce que vous aimeriez voir ?"

Yuki s'approcha de Neji et se mit à coté de lui :

"Quel est l'endroit où vous passez le plus de temps ?"

La question le surprit, et il lui fallut un certain pour répondre, ou plutôt bredouiller la réponse :

"Les terrains d'entraînements du village ... Mais ils sont assez lo..."

"Quelle bonne idée ! Je risque de rouiller en ne m'entraînant pas ! Allons-y tout de suite !" 

Yuki commença à descendre les marches du temple assez rapidement, mais le juunin la rattrapa bien vite :

"Les terrains sont assez loin et ... je doute qu'avec votre tenue vous ne puissiez y arriver facilement ..."

Yuki le regarda longuement, plongeant ses yeux cristalins dans ceux couleur perle du jeune homme, puis elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander :

"Savez-vous montez à cheval Messire Hyûga ?"

La question le déconcerta une nouvelle fois et il approuva :

"J'ai des rudiments mais rien de bien probant !"

"Ca suffira ! Venez !"

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, qu'elle l'avait déjà saisi par la main et qu'elle marchait, aussi vite que lui permettait ses petites scandales en direction des écuries du palais de l'Hokage.

Ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps pour y parvenir, et Neji était resté silencieux tout le long du trajet, plongé dans sa méditation comme bien souvent d'ailleurs. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que depuis le temple, la jeune fille lui tenait encore la main, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ressentit un léger froid toucher sa paume, qu'il se réveilla enfin, et constata qu'elle avait disparut dans les écuries.

Il la retrouva bien rapidement en train de caresser un cheval à la robe noire comme le charbon.

Il s'approcha à son tour de l'animal et caressa doucement sa tête. Yuki s'approcha de lui et rigola doucement :

"Je vous présente Kodaï ! Il est espiègle ...et très joueur ... !"

Neji approuva en la caressant derrière les oreilles :

"Sa robe est magnifique !"

"Merci ... ça va faire deux ans que je prends soin de lui tous les jours ! Mon bébé est parfait ! Mais venez ! Nous allons choisir votre monture maintenant !"

Elle repoussa doucement le jeune juunin à l'extérieux du box en le faisant reculer, puis elle observa les box alentours avant de se diriger vers l'un deux et d'appeler le cheval à l'intérieur :

"Lys ! Lys viens-la ma belle !"

Une jument mustang, à la robe grise claire et aux énormes tâches marron qui parsemaient son corps, redressa la tête du tas de foin, qu'elle était en train de manger, et regarda la jeune anbu de Yuki no Kuni intriguait avant de se remettre à brouter, l'ignorant complétement :

"LYS !"

Le destrier releva une nouvelle fois la tête et, mollement, s'approcha de Yuki pour reçevoir une caresse :

"C'est bien !"

Elle tourna la tête vers Neji pour l'encourageait à faire connaissance avec l'animal :

"Elle est très calme ! Un peu trop même ! C'est une monture de confiance vous ne risquez rien avec elle !"

"Très bien !"

"On va les préparer puis nous irons sur le terrain d'entraînement ..."

Le jeune homme approuva avant de s'éloigner en silence.

Les deux jeunes adultes se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant les écuries où ils montérent en selle et se mirent en route, dans une allure lente, en direction des terrains d'entrainements du village.

Neji avait prit la tête afin de guider leur petit groupe. Mais la jeune fille se porta bientôt à sa hauteur :

"Vous me semblez pensif ..."

Le Hyuga tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice et la dévisagea :

"Pas du tout !"

Yuki se remit correctement sur sa selle, apparement vexée :

"Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours si désagréable ?"

Neji répliqua immédiatement comme s'il avait déjà répondu à cette question plusieurs fois :

"Je ne suis pas désagréable !"

"Si vous l'êtes !"

"Non !"

"Mais si !"

"Je vous dis que non !"

"Vous avez raison ! Vous êtes antipathique !"

Elle détourna le regard pour montrer qu'elle n'admettait aucune réplique à sa dernière phrase et fit passer son cheval au trot pour s'éloigner du jeune homme et prendre la tête.

Neji s'enfonça dans sa selle en ruminant les paroles de la jeune fille d'un air lugubre, ne la quittant pas du regard.

Ils sortirent du village sans se reparler et à l'embrachement d'un chemin, ils se rejoignirent, Yuki ne connaissant pas la route pour se rendre à leur destination.

Il se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois côte à côte sans se dire mot jusqu'à ce que ...:

"Je suis désolé ..."

La princesse tourna vers lui un regard surpris :

"Je n'ai pas été très agréable avec vous depuis votre arrivée ..."

Yuki baissa les yeux :

"Vous savez Neji ... Je ne connaissais personne à Konoha ... Et lorsqu'on vous a chargé de ma sécurirté ... J'ai osé espérer que nous pourrions devenir amis ... Apparement je me suis trompée ..."

Le silence se fit à nouveau et se fut au jeune homme de prendre la parole sur le ton de la confidence ce coup-ci :

"Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les relations humaines ... Mon éducation ne m'aide pas beaucoup il faut dire..."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord !"

Elle tourna son visage et ses yeux cristallins ver lui :

"J'ai eu une éducation aussi stricte que vous ! Si ce n'est plus ! Et pourtant ... Je ne suis pas comme vous ... De quoi avez-vous peur !"

Neji soupira et ne répondit pas. Le silence refit surface pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que, dans un gros effort, le juunin reprenne la parole :

"Vous voulez que nous accélérions ?"

Yuki lui sourit et pour répondre à sa question, elle poussa sa monture au trôt, bientôt suivit par Neji qui la rattrapa bien vite et ils passèrent au galop.

Ils traversèrent une grande partie de la forêt avant de se retrouver dans une vaste clairière, dans laquelle ils purent pleinement profiter de l'espace pour galoper au grès du vent.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bord d'une petite rivière en lisière d'une forêt où était rassemblé un groupe de jeune gens.

Les chevaux ralentirent et traversèrent avec prudence le cours d'eau avant de s'approcher doucement sous les regards amusés, surpris et moqueurs des ninjas présents.

L'un d'eux s'avança, d'un pas nonchalent mais sourire franc aux lèvres :

"Hey Neji... Tu nous as ramené une beauté pour l'entraînement..."

Le jeune Nara se prit alors un regard meutrier en pleine figure alors que l'interpellé descendait de son cheval.

"Arrête de rêver Nara ! Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres !"

Il s'éloigna rapidement pour se diriger vers sa protégée et l'aider à descendre de sa monture. Elle lui sourit légérement sous l'effet de la surprise :

"Vous devenez serviable !"

Elle releva légérement les pans de son Kimono afin de glisser la jambe par dessus la selle. Cela donna au jeune konohien, l'occasion d'admirer de prêt la courbe de ses cuisses et le fit rougir légérement alors qu'elle se laisser glisser le long du flanc de l'étalon qu'elle montait directement dans ses bras. Il la posa au sol :

"Merci !" Dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de s'échapper subitement de ses bras.

Elle observa alors Shikamaru qui s'était rapproché de même que les autres jeunes gens présents. Elle ressentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues, alors brusquement, baissa la tête pour les saluer poliment avant de sentir la présence de Neji dans son dos, elle se redressa et garda tout de même le regard au sol.

"Je vous présente Yuki ! Elle fait partie de l'escorte de la princesse !"

Les autres restèrent de marbre sans rien dire, puis finalement, se fut Hinata qui s'avança vers la jeune fille :

"Bienvenue à Konoha, Yuki !"

L'atmosphère devient tout de suite moins lourde et moins pesante et Hinata se vit gratifier par un sourire timide de la part de son cousin comme pour la remercier d'avoir osé faire le premier pas.

Sakura et Ino s'étaient approchées à leur tour et prirent immédiatement la jeune fille à parti pour l'entraîner avec elle et les autres filles sous pretexte de lui montrer un peu le terrain d'échauffement.

Neji, quand à lui, se retrouva entouré de la gente masculine :

"Neji tu nous avais pas dit qu'elle était ... Wow !" S'exclama Kiba en s'asseyant par terre au coté de son chien.

Les autres garçons s'assirent également et le jeune Hyuga se retrouva contraint de s'installer dans l'herbe avec eux :

"Disons que vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé ..."

Lee lui donna une tappe dans le dos :

"Tu as de la chance de devoir t'occuper d'elle dans tous les cas ! Tu dois bien en profiter pour te rincer l'oeil ..."

Neji eut un sourire pervers pour son ami :

"Plus que tu ne le crois !"

Un "ohhhhhhh" général s'ensuivit, mais les filles revenaient aussi la conversation prit-elle fin.

Les filles s'assirent aux cotés des garçons afin de discuter du déroulement de l'entrainement.

Il fut alors décidé d'exercices en équipe qui leur permettrait de mettre à l'épreuve leurs techniques de camouflages aussi bien que leurs aptitudes au combat.

Kiba se tourna alors vers la jeune anbu de Yuki no Kuni avec un regard moqueur :

"Tu comptes te battre dans cette tenue ?"

Elle le regarda à son tour avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux :

"Même avec cette tenue, je pourrais te faire mordre la poussière ! Mais je préfére de loin être à l'aise !"

Elle commenca alors à défaire avec précaution l'obi de son kimono, coupant ainsi Kiba dans sa réplique. Elle ôta son kimono sous les yeux agards des garçons puis décevant leurs espérances :

"Vous y croiyez vraiment trop ..."

Elle se redressa et plia soigneusement le carré de soie qui constituait sa parure pour aller le ranger dans la sacoche de la selle de son cheval.

Elle revint alors vers eux, dans son petit haut extrêmement moulant et sa jupe courte en s'enroulant des bandages autour des poignets, puisqu'elle avait ôté ses gants.

Cela laissa au Hyuga, toujours très attentif le temps d'apperçevoir ses mains. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui ôta le bandage des mains pour observer les nervures cristalines qui parcourant son membre :

"Qu'est-ce que cela ... ?"

Yuki le regarda en souriant :

"L'attribut héréditaire de ma famille ..."

Elle retira doucement sa main des siennes et lui repprit le bandage des mains avant de se diriger vers les filles.

"Ah ! Yuki ! Nous avons décider d'évoluer en formation étendue... Une distance de 10 mètres entre chacune d'entre nous ... Cela te conviendra-t-il ?"

La jeune fille approuva tout en commençant à rassembler ses cheveux pour les attacher en une queue de cheval lâche.

Les jeunes shinobis se dispersèrent alors rapidement, les garçons pénétrant dans la forêt directement, pendant que les filles préféraient suivre le cours d'eau.

Le signal, une explosion, fut donné une demi heure plus tard et la chasse commença ainsi que les premiers combats.

Tenten fut la première à être évincée du combat, suivit par Choji, Shikamaru et Ino quelques heures plus tard, si bien que les filles se retrouvèrent obligées de se séparer.

Pour le moment seul Yuki n'avait pas été apperçue. Cette dernière progressait rapidement à travers les arbres quand soudain, elle sentit une présence.

Elle repéra bien vite Lee en contrebas qui courait à travers la forêt ... Voila sa chance.

Elle pointa sa main en direction du ninja et fit apparaître un kunaï en cristal qu'elle lança au pied du jeune homme pour attirer son attention.

Celui-ci sauta immédiatement en l'air pour repérer l'étrangère et sourit en l'aperçevant :

"Voila une bien belle vision que je vais devoir effacer ..."

Yuki lui sourit en retour :

"N'espère pas trop Lee ... je ne me laisserai pas avoir aussi facilement que cela !"

Elle sauta sur le même arbre que lui et le défia :

"Allez ! Viens !"

Le combat débuta et dura un long moment, aucun ne voulant céder à l'autre. Puis finalement Lee s'écroula, évanoui.

"Sakura ! Hinata ! Je viens d'avoir Lee ! Je m'éloigne de la zone sinon ils vont me repérer !"

Yuki coupa immédiatement la transmission radio et attrapa la radio du ninja qu'elle avait mis KO après l'avoir mis dans une position plus confortable :

"Désolée les garçons ... Mais c'est fini pour Lee ... Je le laisse au point 46 B Nord Est !"

Elle éteignit une nouvelle fois la radio et sauta dans les arbres pour se cacher et attendre ses proies.

Sa tactique était risquée, mais si elle y parvenait, elle pourrait se révéler porteuse de la victoire. Elle souffla et s'assit sur sa branche pour méditer en attendant leurs arrivées.

celles-ci ne tardèrent pas et elle eut un sourire narquois alors que les garçons se jetaient à pieds joints dans son piège. Elle jeta un regard discret pour regarder qui était là :

Neji ... Naruto ... Kiba ... Shino et Sasuke ... parfait ...

Elle commença alors à composer les mandras avec ses mains et murmura :

_"Atsuyuki no Jutsus !"_

L'épais brouillard se forma entre ses mains et se développa rapidement avant d'assaillir ses victimes :

"Cest Yuki !" S'écrira Neji."Restez grouper !"

La jeune fille sourit. Il était réactif, mais désormais pris au piège dans son Jutsu. C'était trop tard.

Elle contracta ses mains et le brouillard se fit encore plus épais avant de se transformer en un dense blizzard. Les flocons se métamorphosèrent en armes qui se dirigèrent vers les garçons. 

Elle était en train de gagner la partie quand soudain, un shuriken lui entailla la joue tout en coupant une mèche de cheveux, avant d'aller se loger dans une arbre face à elle.

Surprise, sa technique se rompit immédiatement, libérant les ninjas de Konoha alors qu'elle-même se retourna pour voir d'ou provenait cette arme.

Elle ne vit qu'un pied, qui lui heurta durement le visage avant de la projeter dans les airs. Elle tomba au pied d'un arbre en contrebas juste derrière les garçons qui tournèrent la tête vers elle, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle avait la machoire en sang et elle se releva difficillement en s'aggripant à l'arbre derrière elle. Elle vacilla légérement, prise de nausée provoqué par le liquide rouge qu'elle avait dans la bouche, avant de finalement trouver le courage de lever la tête vers la banche d'où elle était auparavant perchée.

Un homme à la haute stature et à la musculature plus que probante s'y tenait, l'observant avec un air joyeux. Il portait un foulard autour du cou et son crâne était chauve. 

Elle cracha au sol et leva la tête pour observer, une nouvelle fois, son attaquant avant de sursauter de surprise alors que celui-ci se trouvait à présent devant elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il la saisit par la gorge d'une main et serra son poing pour l'étouffer. Elle se débattit et pendant ses gestes pour se libérer, reconnut le bandeau ninja de Iwa no Kuni autour du bras du tas de muscle.

Neji cria son nom, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le distinguer. L'homme lui tourna la tête en continuant de l'étrangler et fit volte face en voyant les jeunes hommes se précipiter vers lui. Il se servit de la jeune fille de Yuki comme bouclier :

"N'approchez pas ... Sinon elle mourra !"

Yuki suffoquait et tentait encore de se dégager en griffant l'homme, mais l'oxygène lui manquait.

Ses bras retombèrent lourdement le long de son corps, alors qu'elle était en train de s'évanouir. Elle eut juste le courage de former une nouvelle fois une Kunaï de cristal dans sa main et de le planter avec la force qui lui restait, dans la cuisse de l'homme qui la lâcha en se mettant à hurler.

Elle tomba au sol et repprit doucement son souffle alors que Neji se jettait sur son adversaire et que Kiba s'approchait d'elle avec Shino pour vérifier son état. Elle reprit doucement son souffle avant d'afficher un regard noir que perçurent les deux jeunes hommes, qui s'inquiètaient de son état de santé.

Elle essuya sa bouche d'un geste rageur et se releva avant de se retourner :

"Neji ! Ecarte-toi ! Il est à moi !"

Le combat entre les deux hommes cessa immédiatement et Neji s'écarta pour lui laisser la place.

Le combat recommença, donc de plus belle entre la jeune fille, d'une haine débordante pour le ninja de ce pays qui actuellement détruisait le sien, et l'homme, qui essayait de lui porter des coups mortels. Elle lui donna plusieurs coups de pied dans la figure, évitant avec souplesse ceux qu'il essayait de lui porter avec son Kunaï. Plusieurs fois du sang vola de ses bras qu'il erraflait avec son arme. Malgré ses blessures bénines, la jeune fille se retrouva avec les bras entièrement baignés de sang.

Elle regarda un nouvelle fois l'homme et lui sourit :

"Tu vas mourir !"

Il rigola mais, elle s'était déjà jeté sur lui, saisissant son bras et le plaquant dans son dos en le tordant. L'homme rigola :

"Si tu crois m'avoir avec ça, idiote !"

Maus Yuki rigola à son tour :

"Oh ... Je ne t'aurais pas avec ça ... je le sais bien ..."

Le bandage de son poignet gauche avait complètement glissé, et il révélait à présent sa main parcourue de veines de cristal à l'homme effrayé qui poussa un hurlement de frayeu. Le membre se posait sur son visage sur lequel la lueur bleue commença à se répendre, puis le cristallisa, étouffant le cri du ninja vindicatif.

Son corps devient entièrement cristal et Yuki le relacha enfin avant d'exécuter une pirouette et d'envoyer un coup de pied dans la statue humaine qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Elle tomba alors à genoux sur le sol en portant sa main sur son visage pour cacher ses pleurs. Elle craquait. Comment les ninjas de Iwa no Kuni avaient pu la retrouver si facilement ... A moins que son air étonné montre qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était la princesse. Les larmes s'écrasèrent sur sa jupe en sang alors qu'elle sentait de puissants bras l'entourer et Naruto se mettre à parler dans la radio :

"Sakura, Hinata, on interrompt l'entraînement, il y a eu un problème ... Rejoignez-nous rapidement au point 46 B Nord Est ... Yuki est blessée ..."

Elle redressa la tête et regarda Neji qui la serrait dans ses bras :

"Du calme ... C'est fini ... On va rentrer au village ..."

Elle approuva silencieusement et posa sa tête contre son torse pour sangloter une nouvelle fois.

--------------------

Enjoy 


End file.
